Warriors: The Book of Challenges
by Spotty1006
Summary: Challenge me to write a certain type of story, and I will! Details in the first chapter, along with the first challenge. Challenges no longer excepted.
1. The Not Random Story

**Hello, and welcome to the Book of Challenges! Here, you can challenge me to write a story with whatever guidelines you create; however, it must be within the K+ guidelines and it must only be one chapter long. For now, it will remain for Warriors stories, but if you get bored, I'll write a Sonic story. **

**Right now, I'm going to put the first challenge here, even though it is in the Book of Random Stories. Laterose13 asked if I could write a story without it being random, so I tried. Here you go!

* * *

**

"Welcome to the Gathering!" Tigerstar announced. "Who would like to go first?"

"I would!" Firestar, Leopardstar, and Tallstar growled at the same time.

"I'm the newest leader, so I should go first!" Firestar hissed.

"I'm the oldest leader, and I say I should go first!" Tallstar spat.

"I don't like anyone here except Tigerstar, so _I_ should go first!" Leopardstar argued.

The three leaders' claws slid out, and the light of battle filled their eyes.

"Their going to battle at a Gathering!" Rowanpaw gasped to her friend, Cedarpaw. "StarClan will be angry!"

"Stop!" Tigerstar commanded.

The other three Clan leaders stared defiantly at Tigerstar as if they had been caught out of camp without permission but had a really good reason to do so.

"Leopardstar will go first," Tigerstar growled.

"I have one announcement," Leopardstar mewed as Firestar and Tallstar glared at her. "ThunderClan has been stealing RiverClan fish!"

"Why would we do that? Fish taste horrible!" Firestar spat. "It's WindClan who've been stealing prey from US!"

"And hunt in trees?" Tallstar inquired. "No thank you. RiverClan are the prey-stealers ; they've been stealing our rabbits!"

"Do any of you have any proof that this happened?" Tigerstar asked. Perfect. His plan was going well, and not a cat suspected him! Soon ShadowClan would rule the forest!

"I know ThunderClan filth on my territory when I smell it," Leopardstar growled.

"I can smell WindClan scent on my territory as well!" Firestar hissed.

Tallstar rolled his eyes. "Onewhisker, bring forth the evidence."

Onewhisker padded towards the Great Rock and dropped rabbit bones. Mistyfoot, Cloudtail, and Boulder all stepped forward to sniff it.

"It smells like RiverClan, alright," the three cats confirmed.

_So RiverClan have been stealing prey after all! _Tigerstar thought. _Not what I planned, but it will speed things up for sure._

"Prey-stealers!" Tallstar announced. "That's what the Clans have come to."

"Except for Shadowclan," Firestar mewed suspiciously. "They're usually in the thick of everything."

Every cat glared at Tigerstar.

"What are you staring at me for?" Tigerstar demanded. "I've taken no part in this! This is not the doing of Shadowclan!"

Firestar shrugged. "It's good enough for me."

Tallstar sniffed Tigerstar for some reason. Suddenly, his eyes grew round. "You smell like ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan at the same time!"

"So does everyone else." Tigerstar was glad he was prepared for one of the leaders to notice this. "We are at a Gathering.

Tallstar then smelled Leopardstar. "You just smell like RiverClan."

Suddenly, every cat glared at Tigerstar again.

"Tigerstar?" Rowanpaw mewed hesitantly. "Thanks for those WindClan rabbits."

"And the RiverClan fish and the ThunderClan mice," Cedarpaw added.

"That's it!" Mudclaw growled. "Tomorrow, when the truce is over, we're going to attack him!"

All the ThunderClan, RiverClan, and WindClan cats nodded in agreement.

"No wonder that had so much prey!" Whitestorm gasped.

"....Did you just figure that out?" Deadfoot asked him.

Whitestorm nodded. "Yeah."

"I thought you were supposed to be wise," Featherpaw mewed.

Goldenflower chuckled. "Then you don't know him."

"This Gathering is over so that we can get enough sleep to kill Tigerstar!" Leopardstar yowled.

* * *

The next day....

"Everybody ready?" Firestar asked. "Warriors? Apprentices?"

"Yes, we're fine," Ashpaw rolled his eyes. "Let's get on with it!"

Firestar led all of the warriors and apprentices to the ShadowClan camp, where they met up with Tallstar, Leopardstar, and all of the warriors and apprentices in WindClan and RiverClan. They all stormed through the camp and killed Tigerstar and Boulder.

"Why'd you kill Boulder?" Rowanpaw asked.

* * *

Yes, why did they kill Boulder? Maybe it's because no one liked him at all.

Well, it's finished. I did my best not to be random. What do you think? Yeah, Tigerstar sort of set the whole thing up. For some reason, he fed all two of his apprentices the prey he stole...except that RiverClan actually did steal a rabbit.

Well, today is the day they invented X Rays. It's X-ray day. And the 15th is Annoy Squidward day.

* * *

**Well, how'd you like it? I certainly hope you found no randomness.**

**Stay tuned for Challenge 2. It's almost the opposite!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	2. The Extremely Random Story

**I told you this chapter would be the opposite! Moonstream-Sunstripe challenged me to make a chapter where every sentence has a word unrelated to the topic, and I can't use a random word twice. **

**Great StarClan, I sound like that person who reads the activities out loud on that audio textbook in Spanish. And I sincerely HATE that voice.**

**Anyway, the Clans are at another Gathering, except it takes place in between Sunrise and The Fourth Apprentice. Firestar was asked to open the Gathering...**

**

* * *

**"Welcome to the party!" Firestar announced. "How's everyone?" **(party is the random word, they're at a Gathering)**

"Whitewing stole my fish!" Breezepelt sobbed.

"RiverClan must eat yarrow!" Leopardstar spat.

"Holly berries are for tumors!" Kestrelwing gasped. "You'll get sick if you drink them!"

"We certainly love to sing about trees!" Blackstar grinned.

Petalpaw started dancing. "Pricklepaw lived!"

Cinderheart sat down at a computer. "Solitare is addicting!"

"No one is on Facebook!" Flamepaw sobbed.

Minnowpaw chased Desperaux up a tree.

"This is getting out of hand," Firestar began to panic.

"I'll let you lick a lollipop!" Sunpaw sang.

"I must win the inheritance," Jayfeather smirked. "MUHAHAHAHA!"

"Back to the topic. Are we winning?" Blackstar inquired.

"No, ShadowClan will eat my cake before they win!" Lionblaze smack talked.

"It is _you_ who will be eating _my_ brownies!" Tigerpaw grinned.

"Yay! We lost!" Firestar celebrated Lionblaze's win.

"Yes! In your face!" Lionblaze cackled as he took off his tutu.

"Endings!" Squirrelflight gasped.

"ShadowClan must give us their rabbits because they lost!" Firestar demanded.

Blackstar grumbled as he handed over the crows ShadowClan caught.

"Any other updates for the blog?" Jayfeather inquired as he typed on Spottedpaw's laptop, which got snatched by Spottedpaw.

"The drought, which we must kill," Minnowpaw sighed.

"Beavers!" Dovepaw growled.

"Not real, but ORANGE!" Ivypaw hissed at her sister.

"So random!" Leafpool muttered.

Pebblepaw grinned for no reason at peanuts.

"Stop being normal!" Onestar spat. "You're all completely sane!"

"The Gathering will now start due to randomness," Leopardstar mewed, and all of the Clan cats went back to their camps.

* * *

**The random words were: ****  
party  
fish  
yarrow  
tumors  
drink  
sing  
dancing  
lived  
Solitare  
Facebook  
Desperaux  
hand  
lollipop  
inheritance  
Muhahahaha  
winning  
cake  
brownies  
lost  
tutu  
endings  
rabbits  
crows  
blog  
kill  
beavers  
orange  
peanuts  
normal  
sane  
start  
Hope you found this random!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	3. I DESPISE Romance

**CRAP! I clicked Community Alerts by accident and about 200 words got deleted! AH!**

**'I admit, it's been awhile.'**

**'My third challenge is from Warriors4ever', who challenged me to write a story that centers around three characters only, but is still funny, and leaves you going O_O at the end.**

**I'm going to use Jayfeather, Willowshine, and Cinderheart. I've done something similar with these three in Daring for Amusement that's similar, but was very short, so that might make this a little easier.**

**By the way, the stuff above this in quotes is stuff that I know is exactly the same as before.**

**

* * *

**Jayfeather padded out of the camp to look for some horsetail. He hated the voice inside of his head. He had been looking for horsetail before, but that voice led him to a clump of goldenrod instead. STUPID VOICE! _I'm never going to listen to it again!_

"Hi, Jayfeather," Cinderheart mewed as she caught up to the medicine cat. The gray she-cat grinned, staring at him with her blue eyes.

_Just like mine,_ Jayfeather thought. _We're almost like a reflection._

"Hi," Jayfeather responded. "How are you today, Cinderheart?"

"Not too bad," Cinderheart shrugged. "Ivypaw's a handful, but I'm managing."

"That's good," Jayfeather replied absently, his mind already working ahead. He had just found the real route to the nearest horsetail patch. Unfortunately, it was near the lake. And with the drought, that wasn't good.

Luckly, Cinderheart didn't notice. "What are you doing?"

"Collecting horsetail," Jayfeather muttered. "Why are you following me?"

"I don't know," Cinderheart admitted. "It feels like something is telling me to follow you."

"Do random things like that happen often, or do you just like to follow me?" Jayfeather demanded.

"Random things like that do happen. Especially about your brother, which I don't get." Confusion swamped Cinderheart's gaze. Jayfeather just shrugged and continued on his route. As he neared the lake, he scented the one scent he didn't want to scent.

Willowshine.

Jayfeather padded to the horsetail plant and stopped. "Is RiverClan so desperate that they send their medicine cat apprentice to patrol the lake now?" he asked Willowshine.

Willowshine's fur bristled. "RiverClan is NOT desperate!"

"Uh huh," Cinderheart replied sarcastically. "They sent their medicine cat apprentice to do a warrior's job. No, Jayfeather, RiverClan is perfectly fine."

Willowshine narrowed her eyes. "And ThunderClan is just so high and mighty, isn't it?"

Jayfeather pretended he could scent something; for some reason the two she-cats wanted to discuss something without him. "If you need me, 'll be...over here," he told Cinderheart as he went off in a random direction until they thought he was out of earshot. Then he slipped into a bush and listened to their debate.

"Willowshine..." Cinderheart began.

"We both know that we both love him," Willowshine growled. "So we don't need to admit that to each other."

"No," Cinderheart shook her head. "I'm not going to do that. I'm warning you, stay away from Jayfeather."

"Yeah, I'll let you have him to yourself," Willowshine rolled her eyes; Jayfeather could tell from her voice and her attitude as well as her thoughts. "I'll let you have the greatest cat who ever lived to yourself and sit on the sidlines. No, Jayfeather belongs with me."

Cinderheart chuckled. "I don't love him. He's a good friend, but that is it. I'm saying it for your own sake. Stay away from Jayfeather."

Willowshine took a step backwards. "You....you're lying!" she spat. "You liar, I know you love him!"

"I don't," Cinderheart growled in dead seriousness*.

"I'll have to believe you," Willowshine sighed. "I'll acknowledge your warning, but I may choose to ignore it. Goodbye, Cinderheart."

"Goodbye," Cinderheart replied as she watched Willowshine leave.

Jayfeather padded over to Cinderheart, pretending he hadn't heard that argument. "I'm sorry, I thought I smelled a fox."

"Then you should have told me," Cinderheart told him.

"Hey, where's Willowshine? Did she leave?" Jayfeather asked.

"...Yes. There was something she needed to do."

* * *

*** Is this even a word?**

* * *

**I'm going to say this right now. I despise romance.**

**You might find that hard to believe with this chapter, but it's true. I pretty much wrote this because it's a popular theroy that Willowshine and Cinderheart like Jayfeather. Plus, there really isn't much to write about with these three.**

**I tried as much to stay with those three as possible, though I did mention Lionblaze indirectly. However, I didn't say his name, so Cinderheart could've meant Breezepelt. But she was speaking about Lionblaze. Just to confirm it with you.**

**I know there's evidence about Cinderheart liking Jayfeather, but there's about ten times more for Willowshine. That comment was absolutely random.**

**WHY AM I STILL TALKING ABOUT THIS? IT BURNS!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	4. Watching through Ivy

**Challenge number four is from icethroat2! I need to write a story about a cat without being random, I can't make fun of the cat, the cat won't meet any other cat, and the cat has to keep themselves entertained without being random.**

**So I'll pick a slightly random choice: Ivypaw.**

**I wanted to do this in the Book of Random Stories without the Challenge. Well, part of it anyway. It's based off of something I read in the online preview of The Fourth Apprentice. So if you read the preview, you'll see that this entertainment isn't that random.

* * *

However, if you do not wish to read the preview, wait until January or so and buy a copy of the book. Read until the sixth chapter, and you'll still get it. Yeah, my first first-person story!  


* * *

**I held my head high as I padded to the apprentices den.

_She's a snob._

After entering the den, I laid down on my stomach, resting my head on my forepaws, as I continued to glare at my sister. She was still in the camp clearing.

_That self-conceited snob. She's an attention grabber._

Maybe I should start from the beginning.

You see, I was minding my own business, and the warriors were complaining about the drought. They also complained about many results of the drought, such as the RiverClan patrols, the lack of water, and lack of prey.

Then Dovepaw started.

She seemed innocent enough, but she was really getting attention. We all could tell, but she continued to deny it.

Anyway, my sister started talking about the big brown creatures 'blocking the river'.

We asked her what in the name of StarClan she was talking about, and she said these big brown creatures were blocking the river. She also said they were being controlled by Twolegs.

The other warriors began making fun of her. But she continued. They suggested she had been dreaming; it was her imagination. She claimed that she had NOT made it up and it WASN'T a dream.

The only thing that was left was that she was telling the truth. But she definitely wasn't, so she was lying.

My sister is a liar.

Mother told her it was a fun game to play with me, but not with the whole Clan. I take offense to that. We never do that. We talk about current situations and wonder about things, but we deal with the facts. We are not pretenders.

Dovepaw continued to claim she was telling the truth. She denied that it was not a game. At least she didn't lie about _that_. Because I know her more than I know myself. She doesn't play games.

Daddy scolded her. When Daddy scolds someone, you pay attention. Daddy is a senior warrior, and everyone listens to the senior warriors. He also suggested that she was ill and needed to see Jayfeather.

"It's not a nursery tale!" I can still hear those words ringing in my head. That was the last thing she said before Cinderheart ordered me to get some rest before training. I told her to stop showing off, but she refused. I told her she only wanted to get attention.

She's in self-denial.

_My sister is a liar._

I saw Lionblaze approach my sister. He took his apprentice somewhere I couldn't see. Good, maybe he'll knock some sense into her.

"Ivypaw!"

Battle training. I was so busy thinking that I completely forgot. But wasn't I just thinking about that.

I shrugged and padded out of the den. It'll be good to get some fresh air.

_My sister is a liar. I will never forgive her for that.

* * *

_**Yeah, this was when I stopped liking Ivypaw. Then again, I can forgive her for not understanding, but I just don't like her as much anymore.**

**And no, before you ask, she didn't meet any other cats. She had a flashback that spoiled like a whole chapter of The Fourth Apprentice. But still, I liked writing that. I've wanted to write that for a week.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	5. What is it?

**I admit that last chapter was short, but it's my favorite one-shot. It is not my view of that scene in The Fourth Apprentice, mainly because that scene was in Dovepaw's point of view. Not everything is exact, but that quote from Dovepaw is.**

**This challenge is from sandydragon. My only restrictions are to write a one-shot about the Clans seeing a raccoon. This is going to be fun...

* * *

**ShadowClan...

Littlecloud looked behind himself at his apprentice. "Are you sure you can keep up?"

"I'm...sure..." Flamepaw panted.

"Alright." Littlecloud shrugged. The medicine cat was taking his apprentice around the territory and teaching him about herbs and where they grow. They were going to check on a clump of horsetail when Flamepaw stopped.

"What is that?"

"What is what?" Littlecloud turned around. Flamepaw was looking at a small animal. "Is it a tiny badger?" he whispered in fear when he caught sight of the animal.

"No. It's much too small, and it's fur is different," Flamepaw replied.

**(Random Author's note that has nothing to do with the story: BREATHE, Spottedpaw13, BREATHE! There's a reason you like StarVix's stories, remember? They're hilarious. So breathe. You're face is fine without being red.)**

This was true. The most noticable difference was that the badger had two black marks, stretching like claws from the badger's two eyes to its two ears. However, the raccoon's black mark stretched from eye to eye, and was not like claw marks at all. The other obvious difference was the tail. Littlecloud couldn't even remember what the badger's tail looked like, but the raccoon's tail was long and had horizontal stripes.

"You're right," Littlecloud mewed. "But what is it?"

"I don't know," Flamepaw admitted. "Maybe StarClan does."

* * *

ThunderClan...

Longtail stretched and smelled the air. The blind cat noticed something was different. "Something's different."

"What is it?" Mousefur asked. She was annoyed because she wanted to go to sleep, but she at least had some patience, especially with her denmates.

"There's a different scent in the air..." Longtail muttered to himself. He smelled it once more. "It smells...like a badger, but different."

"And I assume it also smells like the forest, but different?" Mousefur snorted.

Longtail blinked, ignoring her attitude. "Yes, you're right."

Squirrelflight, who was patroling along the outside edge of the camp, gasped as she stopped near the elder's den. "There's something here! It smells almost like a combination of a badger, the forest, and a mouse."

Longtail grinned at Mousefur, who just groaned.

"What does it look like?" Firestar asked from inside the hollow.

"It...looks a bit like a badger, but its face and tail are different, as well as the fur color," Squirrelflight tried to explain. "It's hard to explain."

* * *

RiverClan...

"Mistyfoot!" Minnowpaw yowled as she ran to the RiverClan deputy.

"Great StarClan, you'll scare all the prey on the other side of the lake," Mistyfoot sighed.

* * *

ThunderClan...

A young cat's yowl from the other side of the lake scared a mouse. It squeaked in terror and ran back to its den.

* * *

RiverClan...

"What is it?"

"I found something!" Minnowpaw gasped. "It is similar to a badger, but there are very noticable differences." The young apprentice led the RiverClan deputy to some random location that had a raccoon.

"That's interesting," Mistyfoot decided. Then she turned around and left.

"Now what?" Minnowpaw demanded. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find out what that is."

"We have no way of finding out."

* * *

StarClan...

Bluestar stopped short.

Yellowfang, a pace ahead of her, stopped also. "What is it, Bluestar?"

"Dead raccoon," Bluestar groaned.

"There's been a lot of them ever since Littlecloud begged me to tell him what they were."

"Yeah, because a whole bunch have moved around the lake, though I must wonder where they settled," Bluestar admitted.

* * *

WindClan...

"All cats able to catch their own prey gather around me for a Clan meeting!"

"What?" Mudclaw asked Onestar, even though Mudclaw was obviously dead. So it's possible that Barkface was wearing a Mudclaw costume. I certainly wouldn't know the difference.

"It feels like we've been left out..." Onestar mused, then he shrugged. "Never mind. The meeting's over."

"That was weird," Crowfeather mumbled.

* * *

**Poor WindClan was left out. Even StarClan had a ghostly visitor, but they actually knew what it was.**

**I don't remember the Clans ever meeting a raccoon either. I made up the sense of smell, but pretty much everything else is true. Wikipedia showed me something I did NOT want to see, though.**

**to Icethroat21: Your challenge was acutally harder than I originally thought. I really had to stretch it out so that it would be a decent sized chapter. **

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	6. Movie Night!

**Moonstream-Sunstripe, if you're reading this, you may have those plushies. **

**This challenge is from LarkroseLukos, challenging me to write about the Clans' movie night. Because everyone knows they have them. Although it's quite possible that, oh nevermind. **

**For the record, I lost a black folder. WITH RESEARCH STUFF IN IT. Stupid Peyton C. Hedgeman!  


* * *

**"Firestar!" Squirrelflight gasped.

Firestar yawned as he looked up at his daughter, who had just woken him up. "What is it, Squirrelflight?"

"Don't you remember? It's Movie Night!" Squirrelflight reminded him. "It's the new moon!"

**(Author's Note: I know, I know. No pun intended. NONE AT ALL. So seriously, stop complaining.)**

Firestar immediately was wide awake. Of course! On the night of the new moon, the four Clans got together and watched a movie.

"What are we going to watch?" Firestar asked, feeling excited.

Squirrelflight frowned. "Well, it's Blackstar's turn to pick, and you know how secretive ShadowClan is. We'll have to wait until we get there."

Firestar shrugged. "I wouldn't miss it for anything! I've never missed a Movie Night yet, and I never will!"

* * *

Firestar felt like hunting before going to the Movie Night, despite Spottedpaw13's complaints that it would cause a cheesey plot that had already been used in the real Warriors series. Spotting a squirrel, he chased it up a tree. Pretty high up, the squirrel ran into a hole that was too small for Firestar to fit through, and Firestar realized it was time to go down. He looked to see how far up he was from the ground...

The orange tom almost passed out. _This tree is huge!_

Firestar slowly made his way down the tree. About four branches down, Firestar stepped on a branch and froze.

He heard a snap, and the ground was rapidly approaching him. Firestar hoped he was dreaming and passed out, waiting to wake up.

* * *

Jayfeather sat down beside Firestar's body. Sandstorm and Dustpelt had found it and brought it back to camp for Jayfeather to see it. As it turns out, Firestar's leg was nearly broken. Of course, this was a cheesy plot that had been used in the real series!

Firestar moaned. "...Jayfeather? What happened?"

"You fell down the Sky Oak," Jayfeather reported. "From the looks of your injury, I would say that you were about four fox-lengths up." The gray tom could hear Firestar's thoughts: _Four fox-lengths? It seemed so much higher...._

Jayfeather's tail twitched. "Firestar, you wouldn't happen to be afraid of heights, would you?"

Firestar immediately shook his head. "Of course not."

Jayfeather sensed his leader's doubts, but decided not to press any further. "Well, anyway, it looks like you won't be able to go to the Movie Night."

"Don't be silly," Firestar mewed cheerfully. "I've been to every Movie Night so far, and I won't miss one yet!"

"I hate to say this, but he's right," Leafpool mewed as the former medicine cat padded into the den. "Sorry, Firestar, but you can't go."

"I can go if I want to," Firestar retorted. "I'm the Clan leader."

"Firestar, as your medicine cat, I'm banning you from the Movie Night!" Leafpool and Jayfeather shouted at the same time.

Leafpool glanced at Jayfeather, who was scowling at her. "I mean, as your _daughter_. How silly of me to consider myself as the medicine cat." A smile played on Jayfeather's face, but the blind tom said nothing.

Firestar rolled his eyes. "Fine. Sandstorm will take the cats to the Movie Night."

Leafpool nodded. "Right..." Then she went off to find Sandstorm and tell her.

Jayfeather glanced at Firestar. "Go to sleep. NOW."

"Yes, Jayfeather," Firestar squeaked and immediately he fell asleep.

_Usually, cats think I'm crazy when I say that. He just didn't question it! I just love making cats have dreams from StarClan._ Jayfeather thought.

* * *

Sandstorm led the ThunderClan cats over the tree-bridge to the Island. Because everyone (doesn't) know that the Movie Night was celebrated on the Island.

"Where's Firestar?" Blackstar demanded as soon as the ThunderClan cats were in sight.

"Not here," Sandstorm replied with a grin.

Blackstar rolled his eyes. "That's obvious. I mean specifically WHERE?"

"At camp," Sandstorm shrugged. "StarClan knows why."

Blackstar seemed unsatisfied, but finally looked away. "It's not like him to stay at camp on a Movie Night."

Onestar shrugged. "Maybe he needs to defend the camp."

"_Are you saying what I think you're saying?_" Blackstar hissed furiously.

Onestar flinched. "I'm not saying anything except he might need to defend it. You know, foxes, badgers..."

Blackstar narrowed his eyes at the WindClan leader, knowing that he was thinking of ShadowClan when he said that.

"Cats of all Clans!" Leopardstar yowled. "Let the Movie Night begin! Blackstar, what movie did you bring?"

"Like I'd tell you," Blackstar growled.

"Typical," Lionblaze muttered as Blackstar started the movie. A title screen appeared.

"A DVD OF FINDING NEMO?!?" Russetfur asked. Obviously, she had no idea what it was before now either, since the ShadowClan deputy began laughing really hard.

"Spottedpaw13!" Blackstar spat. "This isn't the right movie!"

Spottedpaw13 appeared, looking at the screen. "Ummmmm...." the yellow she-cat seemed shocked. "Blackstar, I think you might have the wrong movie."

"YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG MOVIE!" Blackstar growled. "GO GET THE RIGHT ONE!"

"Aye aye, 'captain'," Spottedpaw13 muttered sarcastically as she went off to search for the right movie.

"What is the movie SUPPOSED to be?" Sandstorm asked.

"Like I'd tell you," Blackstar repeated.

"Typical," Lionblaze muttered again as Spottedpaw13 popped a DVD into the DVD player and started the movie. "I know what this is. It's not what you asked for, Blackstar, but I honestly don't care. You're going to watch this."

Blackstar's eyes lit up with fury as Spottedpaw13 disappeared.

"A Charlie Brown Christmas?" Rowanclaw, the cat who changes genders, asked.

"It's a classic," Hollyleaf told the he-she.

Blackstar rolled his eyes. "I shouldn't be subjected to this."

**"To bad, you are,"** Spottedpaw13's voice told him.

* * *

After the movie...

Jayfeather began dancing in a circle, singing _Christmas Time is Here_.

"You could actually understand the words to that song?" Ivypaw gasped.

"How'd you get here?" Leafpool growled. "You said you were staying behind.

Brambleclaw glared at the former medicine cat. "Typoes are allowed, okay?"

"Not when they're on purpose!" Leafpool told him.

Brambleclaw just shrugged and began leading ThunderClan back to camp.

"Well?" Firestar asked. "What happened?"

"HEY!" Jayfeather hissed. "You're not allowed to move! Get back here!" the gray tom ran out of the medicine cat den and pulled his leader back inside.

"Don't leaders usually stay in their den when they're sick or injured?" Dovepaw asked Ivypaw's mentor.

Cinderheart just shrugged. "Don't ask me. How would I know?"

**"Stop being interesting! I don't want to type about you crazy cats anymore!"** Spottedpaw13 typed.

"Then talk about RiverClan," Bumblepaw muttered.

**"These days, RiverClan has an injured cat and hate everyone! Why would I type about them?"**

"Who cares, go away!" Briarpaw growled.

* * *

**What a wonderful way to end this. Ha, sarcasm.**

**You know it's December when at 4:33 it's almost dark out.**

**Can you believe it took me about a week to make this? A WEEK? I could have gotten this up in like two days, but losing all of my notecards and my outline for a certain research project took over my mind. Fortunately, I don't have to worry about it anymore, since I have all the information I lost. Stupid Palmer C. Hayden!**

**Palmer C. Hayden is equal to Palmer C. Hedgeman. Happy Pearl Harbor Day!**

**~Spottedpaw13~**

**P.S. I'm sick. This stinks.  
**


	7. Return of The Barrel Roll

**If I gave up that easily, then I would still need help with my math homework.**

**I have...three...challenges for this. I need to work on this before continuing Polar Opposites. And stop yelling at me (even though you never did) for starting a story when I have so many uncomplete stories. I've completed 7, that's good enough.**

**This is sandydragon's next challenge, and it's a toughie. Firestar must hallucinate, Tigerstar must learn how to speak mouse, AND I have to introduce the Warriors to the wonders of the iPod. I may have capitalized the wrong thing. And I don't have an iPod (gasps from 95% of the world), I have an MP3 player. In fact, four of my family members including me (there's five of us) have music playing devices. One of them (my dad) has an iPod. My brothers and I have MP3 players. So I don't know the wonders of the iPod, but I assume it's similar to the MP3 player. So I'll go with that.**

**Thanks for wishing me good luck.

* * *

**Tigerstar sat in the Dark Forest. Because everyone knows that the dead Tigerstar is in the Dark Forest. Yes, it's really the Place of No Stars or something, but Dark Forest is shorter, is it not?

There's no food in the Dark Forest. Nor any water. So Tigerstar just paced around, waiting until nighttime so that he could haunt his relative's dreams.

**(Author's Note: Yes, he visited Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Shut up. They thought they were his relatives, it counts.)**

Tigerstar decided to figure out if he could haunt the living world. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he found himself looking at a lake.

Or at least, it would have been a lake. Those of you who've read past the first chapter or so of The Fourth Apprentice would know that the lake is the size of the puddle due to a drought. Those of you who've read past the sixth chapter would know the real reason the lake is gone, thanks to Dovepaw. But assuming you don't, let's just say a mysterious drought has caused the lake to dry up, despite all of the rain. (Figure out the cause yet?)

That's enough spoiling. Tigerstar sighed happily. _Ah, to see **water** again!_ A mouse crossed his path. _And food!_

Tigerstar mentally shook himself. He wasn't like that, and he knew it. He was an evil cat who almost ruled the whole forest, and died as a result.

Remembering that a mouse was looking at him curiously, Tigerstar glanced at it. "¿A dónde va? ¿Habla español?"

The mouse looked at him curiously.

**"Mice don't speak Spanish, stupid!"** Spottedpaw13 typed.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the den?" Tigerstar asked her.

**"No. I'm sleepy and it's my _favorite_**** time of the month,"** Spottedpaw13 replied, the word favorite laced with sarcasm.

Tigerstar shrugged. "What language do mice speak?

**"Mouse, duh."**

"Whatever." Tigerstar shrugged again. "Squeaky! Squeak squeak!" (No translation available.)

"Squeakity squeaker squeak!" the mouse replied. (translation: You like tangelos? What?)

Tigerstar groaned. "Squeaky squeaky. I can't speak mouse." (translation: Come on! I can't speak mouse.)

"Squeaker." (translation: Sounds like it to me. I don't think you understand it, though.)

**"Tigerstar learned how to speak mouse!"** Spottedpaw13 announced, sounding like one of those pop up things from Legend of Zelda that tell you when you get a dungeon map or a new weapon/mask. **"Too bad he can't understand it."**

"I can speak mouse? Nice. Wait, why can't I understand it?" A note appeared in front of Tigerstar's face, which he read. "_Tigerstar, I'm afraid no one ever said you needed to understand it._ Do you always bend rules like this?"

**"I have in the past."

* * *

**Firestar sighed. It was time to get up. He always hated this time of the day, as many cats did. As he got up, something flickered in the corner of Firestar's eye. Firestar turned towards it, and saw a fire raging in his den.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Firestar screamed like a little girl. "THERE'S A FIRE IN MY DEN!"

Icecloud jumped up the Highledge and ran into Firestar's den. "Then don't just- wait, where's the fire?"

"Right there!" Firestar told her, pointing right at it with his tail.

Icecloud coughed. "Umm....Firestar, there is no fire."

Firestar looked at her as if she was crazy. "You're looking right at it. How could you not see it?"

Icecloud gave him a nervous look. "We should go see Jayfeather. Something's wrong with you.

"Something's wrong with YOU!" Firestar growled, his voice almost giving way to hysteria. "The fire is right there? Can't you see it?"

"Firestar, do you smell smoke?" Icestar demanded. When Firestar didn't respond, she nodded. "Exactly my point. No smoke, no fire. Now come with me. We need to get you to Jayfeather."

* * *

As the two cats were about to enter Jayfeather's den, Firestar shyed back.

"Now what?" Icepaw hissed, rolling her eyes.

"There's...a badger...in our camp...right next to Jayfeather," Firestar whispered. "JAYFEATHER! THERE'S A BADGER NEXT TO YOU! RUN!"

"Ignore him!" Icecloud told Jayfeather, speaking over Firestar. "Firestar, we won't let the badger hurt anyone. Please come inside."

Firestar nodded, a little hesitantly, but followed Icecloud inside. Icecloud whispered something to Jayfeather. "And I think something's wrong. Could you check on him?"

Jayfeather's eye twitched, and he nodded. "Thanks Icecloud, you may go. Now, Firestar, describe the badger next to me."

Firestar stared at the badger as Icecloud left the den. "Well....it has sharp teeth. It's looking right at you. It's eyes...are blazing with hunger. And evil. And-OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S GOING TO EAT YOU JAYFEATHER! RUN!"

Jayfeather listened to Firestar's heartbeat, which was must faster than usual because of his fright. "Firestar, I think you might be hallucinating."

"Haluci pating?"

"_Hallucinating._ It's where you see things that don't exist outside your head. Have you eaten anything poisonous lately?"

Firestar blinked. "No."

"Then something's wrong with your head. Oh well, you must have a screw loose."

"What's a screw?"

"A screw is a metal fastener having a tapered shank with a helical thread, and topped with a slotted head, driven into wood or the like by rotating, esp. by means of a screwdriver."

Firestar gave Jayfeather a weird look. "Ummmm...."

"It could also be a threaded cylindrical pin or rod with a head at one end, engaging a threaded hole and used either as a fastener or as a simple machine for applying power, as in a clamp, jack, etc.," Jayfeather added.

Firestar's eye twitched. "Where do you learn this stuff?"

"Visions."

"Aren't those similar to hallucinations?" Firestar inquired.

Jayfeather growled. "Yeah, except visions are REAL!"

* * *

Much, MUCH earlier, in the time when Brambleclaw wasn't deputy yet but the four Clans (excluding SkyClan) lived around the lake, Spottedpaw13 showed up in ThunderClan.

"Why do you always show up here to show the Clans stuff?" Birchpaw complained. "I thought ShadowClan was your favorite Clan!"

"I know you guys the best," Spottedpaw13 replied with a shrug. "Maybe next time I _will_ go to ShadowClan. Anyway, I've come to show you guys something. And teach you more stuff."

"...Well?" Cloudtail demanded when Spottedpaw13 didn't continue, but began messing with a couple of Twoleg objects. "What is it?"

"Hold on a second!" Spottedpaw13 snapped. "I need to transfer something from this MP3 doohickey to this doohickey I'm going to teach you about!" Spottedpaw13, with her mystical authorly powers, copied all of her music on her MP3 player and transfered it to the iPod in her other hand. "Thank StarClan for screens. Anyway, the doohickey in this hand is the doohickey you're going to learn about, an iPod. The iPod can play music, show records of things that have been recorded that you put on here, and other stuff I don't know about. I've never really used an iPod."

"What's music?" Firestar inquired.

"Music is an art of sound in time that expresses ideas and emotions in significant forms through the elements of rhythm, melody, harmony, and color," Jayfeather explained.

"Umm....yeah," Spottedpaw13 muttered, giving Jayfeather a strange look.

"How about an example, since I have no idea what most of those words are," Dustpelt suggested.

"Good idea,'' Spottedpaw13 responded, nodding in approval, and opened her mouth to sing.

"_God rest ye merry gentlemen let nothing you dismay. Remember Christ our savior was born on Christmas day, To save us all from Satan's power when we were gone astray. O tidings of comfort and joy! O tidings of comfort and joy!_

_From God our Heavenly Father a blessed angel came! And unto certain Shepards brought tidings of the same: How that in Bethlehem was born the Son of God by name! O tidings of comfort and joy! O tidings of comfort and joy!_

_The Shepards at those tidings rejoiced in heart and mind. And left their flocks a-feeding in tempest storm and wind. And went to Bethlehem straightaway the blessed babe to find. O tidings of comfort and joy! O tidings of comfort and joy!_"

As Spottedpaw13 finished, she grinned at the shocked faces of the ThunderClan cats. Then she turned on the iPod and picked a song to play.

"_Barrel roll! Barrel roll! Do, a barrel barrel_-"

Spottedpaw13 blushed as she paused it. "Wrong song." She changed the song, and played it.

"_A used, pink bathrobe. A rare, mint snowglobe! A smurf, TV tray! What I bought on Ebay! My house, is filled with this crap! Shows up in bubblewrap, most everyday! What I bought on Ebay!_

_(Tell me why) I need another pet rock! (Tell me why) I got that Alf alarm clock! (Tell me why) I bid on Shatner's old toupee! They had it on Ebay!_

_I'll buy, your knick-knack. Just check, my feedback! A plus plus, they all say! They love me on Ebay!_

_(Gonna buy) A slightly damaged golf pack! (Gonna buy) Some Beanie Babies new with tags! From some guy I never met in Norway! I found him on Ebay!_

_I am the type who is liable to snipe you with two seconds left to go! (Woo-oo!) Got Paypal of Visa! Whatever'll please ya! As long as I got, the dough! (the dough!)_

_I'll buy, your tchotchkes! Sell me, your watch please! (I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy, I'll buy!), I'm highest bidder!_

_Junk keeps arriving in the mail! From that worldwide garage sale! Hey a Dukes of Hazard Ashtray! Oh yeah, I bought it on Ebay!_

_(Wanna buy) A PacMan Fever lunchbox! (Wanna buy) A case on vintage tube socks! (Wanna buy) A Kleenex used by Dr. Dre! Found it on Ebay!_

_(Wanna buy) That Farrah Fawcett poster! Pez dispensers and a toaster (Don't know why) ... The kind of stuff you'd throw away! I'll buy on Ebay! What I bought on Ebay!_ "

Whitepaw began clapping, despite the fact that cats can't clap. She stopped, blushing, when Firestar, Brackenfur, Brightheart, and Cloudtail glared at her.

"THIS THING IS AMAZING!" Graystripe shouted as he and Millie ran into the camp.

"HEY! YOU DON'T COME IN UNTIL AFTER LEAFPOOL'S KITS ARE BORN AND ARE APPRENTICED!" Spottedpaw13 spat, chasing the two cats away. "SHOO!"

Brambleclaw grinned and took Spottedpaw13's iPod while she chased the cats. "...iMushroom? What?"

"Curse you video game music! You're so much better than a lot of rock music!" Spottedpaw13 complained as she snatched the iPod from Brambleclaw. "Get your own iPod!" Then she proceeded to destroy it.

"Why did you do that?" Firestar asked.

"I have an MP3 player, which is awesome!" Spottedpaw13 grinned. "Plus, it has the same exact music, so why keep the iPod? I got this for my birthday or something!" Then the yellow she-cat disappeared, holding her MP3 player close to her.

"Somebody's weird today," Sootfur muttered.

"THANKS!" Spottedpaw13 shouted.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

* * *

**I'll tell you, I haven't written chapters this long since the good old days of Daring for Amusement! 2,313 words!**

**Because of the different time periods, it was hard to remember who was alive when. 'This thing is amazing' was almost said by Bumblepaw, and the clapping almost came from Foxpaw/leap. **

**I admit, I bent the rules a little with Tigerstar, but I accomplished everything. In one chapter. Yes, it's a huge chapter.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	8. Super Powers Kill You Eventually

**Okay, so the last chapter didn't have much to do with barrel rolls.**

**Laterose13's challenge is to have all the Clan cats gain powers, and it has to be random and funny.**

**I think this story might turn into the next Daring for Amusement.....

* * *

**Princess sat on the fence around her housefolks' nest. "Wow, a comet!" she gasped. The kittypet hoped that her brother, Firestar, and her son, Cloudtail, could see it, wherever they were.

* * *

Firestar sat on the Highledge. "Hey, it's a comet!"

"No, that's a meteor," Cloudtail corrected his uncle from next to him.

"Ah, yes it is." Firestar nodded. "It is most certainly a meteor."

"Meteor? Where?" Jayfeather hissed as he jumped up beside the two cats.

"Up there." Firestar turned Jayfeather's head so that he was facing the meteor.

Jayfeather let out a small shriek.

"What is it?" Cloudtail asked.

"I had a vision about this. _When meteors strike the earth, Three will turn into many..."_ Jayfeather whispered.

For some reason, Firestar seemed spooked. The orange tom retreated into his den.

"Firestar?" Cloudtail asked curiously. When his leader didn't respond, he turned to the blind cat. "Jayfeather, what's got him spooked?"

"I-I don't know," Jayfeather stammered, but Cloudtail got the feeling that the medicine cat was lying...

* * *

Two mice sat on a small patch of grass. It was awesome that a tree had made a bridge from the mainland to the island they were now on. They had an opportunity to explore.

"Say, Max, what's that in the sky?" one mouse asked.

"I don't know, Fred, but it looks like a meteor." Max replied.

"Say, Max, doesn't it look like the meteor is coming straight at us?" Fred asked.

A different mouse that was nearby, a math expert named Bob, judged the angle from the meteor to the island. "Judging by the angle, according to the Pythagorean Theorem, the meteor will land right where you two are," Bob reported.

"Say, Max, if we don't move, do you think we'll die?" Fred asked.

Max screamed. "This is no time for questions! MOVE, MAN!" Max, Fred, Bob, and all of the other animals on the island fled over the tree and onto the mainland.

"Say, that was a close call, wasn't it Max?" Fred asked.

Max groaned and facepalmed himself.

* * *

On the full moon, Leopardstar led the cats of RiverClan over the tree-bridge. When she saw the meteor, she froze in shock.

"What is it-" Mistyfoot began to ask. The RiverClan deputy then noticed the meteor. "Hey, there's a meteor!"

"EEEEEEEEK!" Minnowpaw screeched. "I'm flying, and I can't control it!"

"And hedgehogs can fly," Mothwing snorted before seeing Minnowpaw flying. "Oh, you really ARE flying!"

"Get her down!" Mistyfoot commanded.

Leopardstar seemed transfixed on the meteor, unable to think about anything else.

Suddenly, Dawnflower, Beechfur, and Rippletail began flying. The two younger warriors screamed, while Dawnflower growled and tried to get back to the ground. With Leopardstar occupied, Mistyfoot took charge and calmed everyone down. The four floating cats discovered how to get down, though it was different for each cat.

Blackstar led ShadowClan to where RiverClan was sitting. "What are you sitting around- Oh my goodness."

"What is it, Blackstar?" Russetfur asked.

"This stupid meteor crashed on this stupid Island that is one of the stupid 'homes' of that stupid StarClan," Blackstar hissed. "Never say stupid more than once in a stupid sentence. Wow, isn't it stupid that I keep saying stupid?"

"Wow!" Tigerpaw blinked. "You are not a bird. Your name is Tigerpaw. You are a ShadowClan apprentice. You are the son of Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw. No, you are NOT a pigeon, or a dove, or a thrush! You're a CAT, ding-dong!"

You can see where this is going. Of course Spottedpaw13 bended the rules again. Why wouldn't she? If you can't see where this is going, I'm not going to tell you until the end, so keep moving along.

Onestar led a group of WindClan apprentices to the Island. "Were any of you watching the sky last night?"

Boulderpaw, Breezepelt's apprentice, jumped up and down. "Me! I did!"

"And what did you see?" Onestar continued.

"A meteor dropped on the island behind you!" Boulderpaw reported.

Onestar shoook his head sadly as he crossed the tree-bridge. "Boulderpaw, there were no meteors last night."

"Yes there was!" Dawnpaw shouted. "It's right here!"

Onestar led the apprentices to where ShadowClan and RiverClan were waiting. "I guess there was a meteor."

"My sense of touch is greatly enhanced!" Furzepaw, who's name I _still_ can't get over, yowled. "I can feel the core of the earth!"

"There is no core in the earth," Onestar mewed gently. "Please stop blurting out nonsence."

Furzepaw huffed but said nothing. She and a couple of other apprentices who could also feel the core sat down and felt the earth rotate through the solar system, in the universe.

Firestar led his cats across the tree-bridge. "Hey, did you guys see that meteor last night?"

"Oh, we see it all right," Rowanclaw hissed.

"SEE?" Brambleclaw demanded. Of course, Firestar had reported the meteor, so every cat in ThunderClan knew about it. "WOW! FIRESTAR,I FOUND THE METEOR!"

"You mean WE found it!" Mistyfoot growled at him.

"RiverClan found it," Brambleclaw mumbled.

Firestar suddenly appeared. "Hey, it's a meteor!"

"Where'd you come from?" Brambleclaw asked.

Firestar shrugged as Jayfeather popped out of nowhere next to him.

"Hi Firestar!" Jayfeather grinned, putting on a fake smile to go with his fake good mood.

"How'd you get here?" Brambleclaw demanded.

"I thought about how nice it would be to not have to cross the tree-bridge, since I can't see it and all, and poof! I suddenly found myself next to Firestar," Jayfeather told him.

Bumblekit suddenly appeared on Firestar's head. "How'd I get on your head?"

"It's just a dream, Bumblekit," Jayfeather improvised quickly. "Think about the camp, with Millie and your littermates, and you'll be awake."

Bumblekit did so, and disappeared.

"My theory works!" Jayfeather yowled. Before Firestar could say anything, Jayfeather had disappeared.

It wasn't long before things went out of control. RiverClan cats were flying all over the place. ThunderClan cats kept appearing and disappearing in random locations. WindClan cats noticed that they could feel earthworms if they walked over one and immediately began a search to do so (except for Onestar, who tried to get them to calm down). ShadowClan cats began to lose their minds until Russetfur collapsed, dead. Her brain had vanished.

"Hey, the prophecy came true!" Jayfeather told Firestar, appearing next to the orange tom again.

"I guess it did," Firestar sighed. Suddenly, he appeared in front of a badger.

"Nice badger, nice badger..."

"RAWR! I'M A FIRIN' MAH LAZER!" the badger screamed. "BLAH!" The badger fired a lazer from its mouth, causing Firestar to die.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Spanish language, the mouse language (I got it from a cartoon a long time ago, but I'm not sure if it was squirrels or mice. Oh well.), the LAZER COLLECTION, any prophecies, Warriors, meteors, meteor watching, the core of the earth, or anything that I know of. Especially Furzepaw. Or the Barrel Roll song.  
**

**Claimer: I own my Original Characters and my ideas. Well, some of them, anyway.**

**If you're confused about the Barrel Roll returning, it first appeared in Can You Say 1,000 Mouse Tails, where Spottedpaw13, in her Shadow form, sang the whole Barrel Roll song for a Star Fox 64 challenge.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	9. Friendship Cream

**I completely forgot about Firestar's dream in LarkRoseLuko's challenge! In his dream, StarClan rewarded Firestar for not sneaking off to the Movie Night by letting him watch the movie in his dream. It was a big highlight, too...**

**This challenge is going to feel like a bit of a**** relief, except just when I think I'm done, I refresh my reviews and get more challenges, which is a good thing! XxRandom NemesisxX challenged me to write a story where Firestar and Tigerstar are best friends, and it has to be funny. I'm not saying this is going to be easy, but some of the others I was kind of stressing over. Which is a good thing, it was a good stress.**

**Just note that the first part is kind of sad, it gets better though. I needed to kill off Graystripe because I felt like it. **

**

* * *

**Fireheart was freezing. It was great to be a warrior at last, but why did it have to be so cold? The orange tom looked at his best friend. He knew Graystripe was thinking the same thing.

The sun began to rise. Fireheart began to feel relieved. It meant that he could sleep soon, and it would finally get warm!

In the corner of his eye, Fireheart saw a smile inch onto Graystripe's face. Not a whole lot later, maybe a moment or two, something leaped into the camp, and began attacking Graystripe.

Fireheart didn't recognize the cat, but leaped at it. Two against one should be an easy match. Fireheart and Graystripe fought the cat, and for a moment they seemed to be winning. Then, the cat let out a loud call, and two more cats appeared. Fireheart froze in shock. The cat that had attacked first took this oppurtunity to attack Fireheart. The orange tom let out a yowl as everything went black, and then he knew nothing.

* * *

"Fireheart!" Graystripe gasped, looking at his best friend. The cat that had attacked first had just knocked out his best friend. Graystripe couldn't forgive these cats for that. With a battle cry, he managed to attack the first one until he ran out of the camp as fast as he could. The two cats that came in after the cat Graystripe just drove off hadn't attacked yet. Where were they?

The gray warrior saw one creeping towards the nursery. Graystripe growled, and they began to fight. Graystripe just barely managed to chase her away from camp. Breathing hard, the gray tom looked for the last cat.

Something by the warriors den caught his eye, and Graystripe swung his head around to see Tigerclaw fighting the third cat. After a lot of fighting, the cat ran away, covered in blood. As he ran by Graystripe, he stopped and knocked the warrior off of his paws. Because he's obviously a ninja cat. After he succeeded in this task, the cat's claws ran through Graystripe's throat, and everything was dark. So dark...

* * *

Fireheart woke up in Yellowfang's den. He was confused, because the last thing he knew he was fighting rouge cats with Graystripe beside him fighting like a warrior of LionClan. What happened?

Tigerclaw had been pacing near the warriors den, but when he saw the young warrior was awake the ThunderClan deputy padded over to him.

"Umm....hi," Fireheart mumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry about Graystripe..." Tigerclaw apologized.

"Graystripe?" Fireheart suddenl realized Graystripe was nowhere near him. "Where is he?"

Tigerclaw laid his tail on Fireheart's shoulder. "He died yesterday during your vigil when you fought those rouge cats. You're lucky they didn't kill you."

Tears formed in his eyes and Fireheart took this in. "He's....gone?" he whispered.

Tigerclaw nodded and left Fireheart alone as the young warrior cried his grief.

* * *

Many moons later, Fireheart finally came to terms with Graystripe's death. In fact, he was almost completely over it, since he had a new best friend.

Tigerclaw grinned as he ran towards Fireheart. "Want to go hunting?"

"Yeah!" Fireheart happily agreed.

On their way to Sunningrocks, the two warriors stumbled across two cans of whipped cream.

"What's this?" Fireheart wondered. He a button on one of the cans and whipped cream came out.

"Whoa," Tigerclaw muttered. He picked up the other can, sprayed whipped cream on Fireheart, and laughed his head off.

Fireheart narrowed his eyes and sprayed the ThunderClan deputy with whipped cream. The fight was on.

The two best friends sprayed each other with whipped cream for 40 minutes until Bluestar showed up, taking a walk.

"Ummm..." Bluestar seemed stumped, seeing the two cats covered in whipped cream.

"He started it!" Tigerclaw and Fireheart shouted.

Bluestar sighed. "I want to know how you two became friends."

* * *

**OMG I loved this! I wish I could do more with it! I loved this chapter, it was fun! I tried to squeeze in most of the funny at the end with whipped cream....most of it was sad.**

**Still, I loved this! I really want to do more with it sometime soon.  
**


	10. Tigerpelt and Yellowfur

**Alrighty, echobreeze's challenge is to turn the celebrities into Clan cats. This is sad, I had to actually look up a list. How many real movies doI watch? Not many.**

**This literally is turning into the next Daring for Amusement! My COUSIN has a challenge for this. That was unexpected.

* * *

**Spottedpaw13 turned to a cage full of celebrities. "I'm going to turn you into Clan cats."

Tiger Woods groaned. "Stupid cat. You can do nothing."

Cameron Dias laughed. "Yeah, right!"

Spottedpaw13 growled. "That's what you think!" Spottedpaw13's body began to turn purple from using so much energy, and all of the celebrities in the cage turned into cats.

Tiger Woods looked at himself. "Why am I orange with black stripes?"

"Making fun of your name is fun," Spottedpaw13 sniffed. "You have brown eyes thanks to your last name."

Tiger Woods screamed.

Jennifer Lopez looked around. "Ummmm...."

"For most of you, you just turned invisible," Spottedpaw13 apologized. "In fact, Tiger Woods and Gwen Stefani appear to be the only ones visible. This just took too much energy, and I can't do anything."

"So we're Ghosts?" Christina Aguilera asked.

"Techinically, yes," Spottedpaw13 shrugged. "Go terrorize people!"

The ghosts nodded and went off to terrorize people.

"Tiger and Christina, go bother Firestar so that you can join ThunderClan," Spottedpaw13 commented before disappearing.

The two celebrities nodded.

"I'm disappearing!" Spottedpaw13 gasped. "No more energy!"

* * *

Firestar was in the middle of a Clan meeting. "...so I guess we need to step up the patrols-"

Tiger Woods and Gwen Stefani ran into the camp. "BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER!"

"Hey, want to join ThunderClan?" Firestar asked.

"YES!" both cats shouted. "BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER!"

"Alrighty you're in. The orange cat is Tigerpelt, and they other cat is Yellowfur," Firestar mewed.

Yellowfur grinned. Then she frowned. "Now what?"

"Pssssssssst!" Spottedpaw13 whispered, still invisible.

"WOW!" Lionblaze yowled. "SHE'S INVISIBLE!"

"Do whatever Firestar tells you to do," Spottedpaw13 muttered, and disappeared. Well, left.

"Go patrol the borders with Sandstorm and Leafpool," Firestar told them. "Bye!"

The four cats nodded and went off to patrol the borders,

* * *

In her den, the invisible Spottedpaw13 groaned. "I hate celebrities. Except for Meredith from Millionare. She is awesome!"

* * *

Pardon the opinion. Tigerpelt, Yellowfur, Sandstorm, and Leafpool sat by the ShadowClan border.

"Tiger Woods? Gwen Stefani?" Leafpool gasped. "You guys are the best celebrities ever!!!!"

Sandstorm gave her a weird look but said nothing. Tigerpelt coughed. Yellowfur looked off into the distance. "Hey look, cats!"

"Please don't sing...." Tigerpelt moaned.

Yellowfur ignored them. "It's bananas! B A N A N A S! It's Bananas! B A N A N A S!"

Tigerpelt moaned. "I told you not too."

"GR! STRANGE ACTIVITY!" Russetfur growled. "ATTACK!"

"Whoa, calm down Russetfur," Sandstorm hissed. "Let's go to the WindClan border, Leafpool."

The four cats went to the WindClan border. Nothing happened, and they went back to camp.

* * *

One moon later, everything was normal...in a way. Tigerpelt muttered about golfing in his sleep and Yellowfur sang every night, but other than that life went on.

Ferncloud demanded that Yellowfur not sing Hollaback Girl anymore because of the bad lyrics that Spottedpaw13 had never noticed until now.

"Let me here you say that fish is bananas!" Yellowfur growled.

Ferncloud smiled warmly. "Thank you."

Yellowfur groaned.

* * *

A day later, Spottedpaw13, back to her normal self, grabbed Yellowfur by the neck and dragged her to her den.

"It's....bananas?" Yellowfur whispered.

"That won't work on me," Spottedpaw13 growled. "I hate most of you celebrities! HATE! Look, stop singing, okay? You're drawing attention to yourself."

"What about Tigerpelt?"

"I can't change what cats dream in this case. Now, be a normal warrior!"

* * *

The day after this, Sandstorm and Yellowfur went hunting. Yellowfur was beginning to be a decent hunter, except for the fact that she usually started singing after she caught something. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME.

This time, however, Yellowfur just grinned.

"Aren't you going to sing?" Sandstorm asked.

Yellowfur gave her a weird look. "No."

Everything was completely normal, except that Tigerpelt muttered about golf in his nightmares...

* * *

**In your face, libithewolf! I had no school again today! AND I have power!**

**Anyway....stay tuned! I had a secret plan, but since no one is going to review in the timeframe that plan would've taken place in, I'm going to skip it. You still cannot know the secret plan.**

**Stay tuned! After all, we have enough challenges to keep me busy.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	11. THIS IS STUPID!

**I at least attempted, didn't I? I never had to use ALL of the celebrities...but maybe more than two....  
**

**xXJedi Night BlazeXx's challenge is write a fic where Brambleclaw and Ashfur get in a random fight over Squirrelflight with Leafpool and Crowfeather watching.

* * *

**On the WindClan-ThunderClan border, Crowfeather sat down on his side and Leafpool sat on her side. Ashfur and Brambleclaw were patrolling the border together, and it probably wasn't going to be pretty.

"Squirrelflight likes ME better!" Brambleclaw hissed.

"No, she likes ME better!" Ashfur growled.

"I love her more!"

"No, I love her more!"

"There's only one way to settle this," Leafpool mewed.

"You're right..." Ashfur agreed. "We must have a Pokemon battle!"*

Brambleclaw nodded and threw a Poke ball. A Magikarp came out.

"Ha! My Pokemon is so much better!" Ashfur cackled as he threw his Poke ball. A Magikarp came out.

".....Seriously?" Crowfeather asked. "This is stupid."

"Splash!" Ashfur and Brambleclaw shouted. Both Magikarps did exactly that.

"THIS IS STUPID!" Leafpool growled.

"Way to repeat what I said," Crowfeather hissed.

"Splash!" Ashfur shouted, and his Magikarp used the Splash move.

"Magikarp, use Splash!" Brambleclaw yowled. Magikarp used Splash.

This went on for a few minutes. Suddenly, Ashfur's cell phone rang.

"Sorry, I have a call," Ashfur blushed as he accepted the call. "Hello? Hi! O mother, where art though? Dost though need a Magikarp? I have 20!"

"I have 100!" Brambleclaw bragged.

"I have over 9000!" Spottedpaw13, appearing from nowhere, grinned.

"Really?" Brambleclaw asked.

"NO, I have 1. Because of the Mobius box. And I named it Knuckles," Spottedpaw13 rolled her eyes, then suddenly began laughing. "It's my favorite Pokemon in that box!

"I look so cool talking into a cell phone," Ashfur sighed into the cell phone. "What? No, I'm still here. Splash, food, Splash!"

The Magikarp, who was apparently named food, used Splash.

"Ah...nevermind," Ashfur groaned.

"My Magikarp looks better when it uses Splash!" Brambleclaw bragged, and his Magikarp used Splash.

"Oh, forget this!" Ashfur spat as he threw a pie in Brambleclaw's face. "This will never end!"

"Oh course it will!" Brambleclaw protested, wiping the pie off of his face. "Magikarp, use Splash!"

Magikarp used Splash!

food used Splash!

"Seriously, we did not need to continue with this!" Ashfur growled.

"Yes you do," Spottedpaw13 told him. "Unless you think of something better."

"I challenge you do a Yu-"

"NO!" Brambleclaw hissed. "We are not playing card games."

"...Barbie ballet doll?" Spottedpaw13 asked, listening to a Holly's commercial. "I don't even know what Holly's is, but seriously? BARBIE BALLET DOLL?"

"I know!" Brambleclaw grinned. "Let's have a cake eating contest!"

"No!" Spottedpaw13 growled. "I'm sick, and I do not need to see you stuffing your mouths with cake."

"Everyone knows how this is going to end," Ashfur sighed. "Can we get on with this and just call it a short chapter?"

"Certainly," Brambleclaw nodded. "Magikarp, use Tackle!" Brambleclaw's Magikarp used Tackle, which killed food.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Ashfur groaned. "I lost!"

* * *

*** I had no idea who I wanted to win, since I hate Brambleclaw and Ashfur. So eventually, after deciding to do a Pokemon battle, I found this video called Best Pokemon Battle Ever. Obviously, it was Magikarp V.S. Magikarp. However, it was something on Newgrounds, and had the trainers talking. I have no idea what they said because this computer does not have sound, but I could guess the moves. Magikarp only has 2 moves: Splash and Tackle. And it doesn't learn Tackle until level 20 or something. Note: Splash is worthless. And it has 40 PP. Stupid move.**

**I really do have a Mobius box on a Pokemon game. Pokemon Diamond, to be exact. And yes, my only Magikarp on that game is Knuckles.**

**The Best Pokemon Battle Ever didn't exactly end, so I just decided Brambleclaw can win since he got Squirrelflight anyway (for a series).**

**food FOR THE WIN!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	12. Hollows of Furze

**Finally, I find myself at my cousin's challenge. Wonderful way to put it. "*insert evil laugh here*" Nice.**

**libithewolf's challenge is to have any two cats fall in love (no using the JayxStick pairing) and run off together. I get to end it anyway I want to.**

**Oh, boy. I _DESPISE_ Romance with almost every fiber in my being!

* * *

**Spottedpaw13 picked up a paper. "Do I HAVE to read this? Oh, fine. Hello, I'm Spottedpaw13, and I'm going to tell you that this pairing is extremely odd. Please enjoy."

* * *

Furzepaw grinned. She was on her way to her first Gathering! Of course, I had to use Furzepaw. I'm sure that was slightly expected, despite the fact that I've barely even used her. However, the other cat is completely random.

Anyway, as she crossed the tree-bridge, Furzepaw spotted something in the corner of her eye. What was this? It was dark brown....

As Furzepaw got closer to the end of the tree-bridge, she could see that it was a dark brown tabby. She leaped off from the tree-bridge as she reached the end and padded over to the cat.

"Hi, I'm Fuzepaw!" Furzepaw mewed.

The dark brown tabby sniffed. "You must be from WindClan. I'm Hollowpaw of RiverClan." As the cat spoke, Furzepaw realized this was a tom. And wow was he handsome....

_Furzepaw! You can't fall in love at your first Gathering! ESPECIALLY NOT with a RiverClan cat!_

_But I have....I can't help it._

"Umm....Hi, Hollowpaw. How are you?" Furzepaw asked. _Mouse-brain! _

"Better than I have been," Hollowpaw admitted. "I just got over whitecough, and this is my first Gathering."

"Me too!" Furzepaw exclaimed. "I mean, I didn't just get over whitecough, but this is my first Gathering too."

"So we're both new here..." Hollowpaw observed.

"I guess so," Furzepaw agreed.

"Furzepaw!" Boulderpaw growled. "Get over here! The Gathering is about to start!"

Furzepaw gave Hollopaw an apologetic glance. "I must go sit with my Clan."

"Me too," Hollowpaw mewed. "Hopefully see you at the next Gathering." After saying this, the tabby tom padded over to his RiverClan clanmates.

"Hopefully see you," Furzepaw whispered and padded towards Boulderpaw.

"Who was that?" Boulderpaw demanded. Furzepaw detected a glint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh, nobody," Furzepaw mewed coolly and paid attention to the Gathering.

* * *

Spottedpaw13 found this really annoying. "Okay, turn CAPS LOCK off, good. Next, I'm going to skip forward about three moons. This is getting annoying, especially because of this stupid cold." After she finished, Spottedpaw13 sniffed and pressed the fast forward button on her remote control.

"Hi-Hollowpaw-how-are-fish-nuggets-I-can't-figure-out-what-fish-nuggets-are-oh-crack-hole-fish-bob-sally-mae-"

"Sally Mae? Fish nuggets? I think I'm far enough," Spottedpaw13 decided and pressed the play button. "Yeah for universal remote controls!"

* * *

It was another Gathering that Furzepaw was attending. She had lost track, but it didn't matter. As long as she could see Hollowpaw again, she was happy.

The two had admitted their feelings for each other but limited themselves to only seeing each other at Gatherings. The smartest thing a forbidden couple has EVER done.

"Hi, Furzepaw!" Hollowpaw grinned as he saw his best friend.

"Hi," Furzepaw mewed.

"Furzepaw, I can't stand being away from you," Hollowpaw admitted.

"I can't either!" Furzepaw told him. "I'm only happy when I'm with you. Not even Boulderpaw is my friend anymore. I think he used to like me, too."*

"Well, maybe we can fix this," Hollowpaw thought out loud.

Furzepaw guessed what he meant. "But I love you too much! I can't stop seeing you!"

"I never said that," Hollowpaw growled. "I was thinking we could run away to be together."

Run away? The thought never occured to Furzepaw, but now it seemed so obvious that it was the only solution. "It's the only solution."

"Then we should leave." Hollowpaw's tail twitched. "Now."

Now? Of course, no one would miss them. There was too many cats!

Furzepaw nodded and followed Hollowpaw off of the Island.

* * *

Spottedpaw13 groaned. "Come on! This feels like it already happened! Crowfeather and Leafpool, duh! Whatever, my self-insertions are completely pointless. We're going forward a moon anyway."

* * *

It was one moon later, and Hollowpaw and Furzepaw succeeded where Leafpool and Crowfeather couldn't. They didn't go back.

Furzepaw grinned at Hollowpaw. "Hollowpaw, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" Hollowpaw asked. "We can't go back now!"

"I don't want to go back. I'd never be happy then."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm expecting your kits!" Furzepaw mewed.

"EW!" Spottedpaw13 hissed. "This feels like a soap opera or something I don't like. Either way, I don't like it." The yellow she-cat then pulled out her universal remote control. "I'm going to blow you up!"

"WHAT?" Furzepaw demanded.

"I'M. GOING. TO. BLOW. YOU. UP." Spottedpaw13 pressed a button on the remote control, and the two cats blew up. "YIPPE! I DID IT!"

* * *

***I find it funny that I can totally see FurzepawxBoulderpaw when their mentors, Heathertail and Breezepelt, are mates. Completely weird.**

**Yes, I gave myself a remote control. And I think I'm the first person to do a FurzepawxHollowpaw fic, even if I completely hated it.**

**Finally, it's over with. This was easy to write, but I _hated_ it. HATED IT!**

**Please excuse me while I control my breathing...stupid cold.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	13. Friendship Dance

**Ah! Mali Kaliki Maka! That song gets on your nerves when you sit on a Christmas parade float and you hear it like 7 times. And I don't even care that it's probably spelled wrong.**

**XxRandom NemesisxX challenged me to continue Firestar and Tigerstar as best friends. Which means I can totally mess up The Darkest Hour! Yay!

* * *

**"Your punishment for having a fight with an unknown Twoleg substance....is to do the Mario!" Bluestar announced.

"What?" Tigerclaw asked.

"You heard me. Do the Mario." Bluestar pulled out a laptop and got onto Youtube. Then she brought up a video of Do the Mario.

"Umm...we can't swing our arms," Fireheart pointed out.

"I don't care, swing your tail!" Bluestar growled as the video started.

"_DO THE MARIO!_

_Swing your arms from side_

_Come on, it's time to go_

_DO THE MARIO!_

_Take one step, and back again_

_Let's do the Mario_

_All together now!_"

Fireheart and Tigerclaw exchanged a scared glace before swinging their tails. As the song said to take one step and back again, they did this. Bluestar somehow put the song on a loop, which you can't do on Youtube unless you are Bluestar, so they had to do this 8 times until Bluestar stopped the video.

"My entertainment is satisfied," Bluestar mewed, which made no sense, although it might if you're bored enough. "You may go."

Fireheart and Tigerclaw shrugged and left.

* * *

Many moons later, Tigerclaw was leader of ThunderClan with Fireheart as his deputy.

Spottedpaw13, who had been ordered by StarClan to supervise this in case anything happened, had joined ThunderClan under the name Spottedpaw. She was not very optimistic about their friendship in the future because somehow everything would twist and the series would be normal again.

Fireheart, however, was unaware of Tigerclaw's evil nature. His old friend Sandpaw had died when trying to tell Tigerclaw that Bluestar couldn't come to observe the evidence that ShadowClan had been about. Naturally, Fireheart had considered this an accident. His apprentice, now Cinderpelt, was his only other friend.

"Talk about a twist," Spottedpaw13 muttered.

"What was that, Spottedpaw?" Tigerstar asked.

"Nothing," Spottedpaw13 muttered.

* * *

One moon after THAT, Fireheart had taken the blame for Tigerstar's crimes, because Tigerstar had pinned said crimes on his best friend. Fireheart was exiled, and went to join WindClan. Of course, major plot twist.

Tigerstar was evil, as he should be, and was trying to take over the Clans with no intention of anyone dieing. On the half moon, the four Clans met for Tigerstar's special Gathering.

"Join ThunderClan or perish!" Tigerstar announced.

Fireheart was dismayed that his best friend had turned evil, but now he had a new best friend (Onewhisker), so he didn't feel too bad.

ShadowClan joined ThunderClan, which made StormClan (hey, you know, dark? thunder? oh, nevermind.).

Of course, this story is beginning to lose meaning, so we are going to skip to the final plea (Plea #33) to join StormClan.

* * *

"I guess that since you don't want to join, you'll have to fight us and BloodClan," Tigerstar growled.

"Then I guess we'll have to fight," Tallstar shrugged.

Tigerstar flicked his tail, and the fight was on.

Fireheart was a raging fire of claws and fur, taking down every cat he faced that wasn't in WindClan or RiverClan. In the thick of battle, however, he found himself face to face with Tigerstar.

Tigerstar growled. "Get out of my way!"

Fireheart bowed his head. "If that is what you wish, old friend."

"Wait," Tigerstar mewed, coming back to his senses. "Fireheart! How've you been?"

"Not too bad. WindClan is okay, I guess. Onewhisker is a really good friend, but he isn't you," Fireheart sighed. "What drove you to this?"

"Umm...." Tigerstar thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"THEN WHY IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN ARE YOU DOING IT?!?!?"

"I don't know," Tigerstar repeated. Then he called the attack off.

"Why?" Darkstripe whined.

"Because I'm good now," Tigerstar replied with a grin. "Clans are disbanded, Fireheart rejoins ThunderClan, and so on."

"YAY!" Fireheart grinned.

"But he killed Redwhateverhisnameis, and he attempted to kill Bluestar..." Brackenfur protested.

"Actually, he didn't. That was lies. ALL LIES!" Tigerstar told him. "All of ThunderClan must now DO THE MARIO!"

"_Do the Mario!_

_Swing your arms, from side to side_

_Come on, it's time to go!_

_DO THE MARIO!_

_Take one step, and back again_

_Let's do the Mario!_

_All together now!_"

The ThunderClan cats shrugged and did the Mario. Yes, Bluestar still lived on, even though she was dead.

* * *

**Alright peoples! I have a few announcements! First of all is that I have an Xtra Normal account! I'm spottedpaw13! And on the Warrior Cats Forums, I'm (drumroll) Spottedpaw13! I have also in the past posted as Spottedpaw of ShadowClan, but I can't remember that password so now I'm Spottedpaw13!**

**This was a lot of randomness. The reason it said that the story was becoming pointless so I had to skip forward to the final plea was because I was losing a grasp on this, so I skipped to where I actually had a plot. I planned this, yes.**

**On Warrior Cats Forums, I'm an Apprentice! Yay!**

**Stay tuned!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	14. Great Diamond Tree Branches with Leaves!

**Yes, Friendship Dance is the sequel to Friendship Cream.**

**I need to hurry up on this if I'm going to finish.**

**brackenfurlover123 has a really long challenge. Basically, a ThunderClan cat and a RiverClan cat (names specified) fall in love, RiverClan cat has kits, takes one of them (name specified) to be with the ThunderClan cat. I _really_ summarized that, so I recommend reading the review. It's way more specific.

* * *

**Diamondpaw. A RiverClan she-cat apprentice.

Branchpaw. A ThunderClan tom apprentice.

Who knew that a simple friendship would turn into love?

Perhaps I should start at the beginning....

* * *

Diamondpaw was excited. She was going to her second Gathering!

Treefall, her mentor, grinned at his apprentice. "Excited?"

"Of course!" Diamondpaw mewed happily. "It's my second Gathering!"

"Any cat would think it's your first," Crookedstar, RiverClan's leader, told her.

Diamondpaw sighed. "I know, but I like Gatherings. It's a chance to meet your enemies so that in battle you know how they think. It gives you an advantage."

"That advantage can turn into a disadvantage if you're not careful," Crookedstar muttered darkly.

Treefall frowned at Crookedstar. "What are you saying?"

"Come on, Treefall, you should know!" Crookedstar told her.

The she-cat sighed. "Don't talk too much or you will give your enemies an edge they shouldn't have, right Crookedstar?"

"Exactly." Crookedstar nodded and led the RiverClan cats into the hollow.

"Did you talk too much at a Gathering?" Diamondpaw asked her mentor.

"Many," Treefall grinned. "Now, go talk to cats of your own age!" As she said so, Treefall went off to talk to some warriors.

Diamondpaw looked around until she realized she was incredibly shy. She had no idea who to talk to.

Just then, some ThunderClan cats came into the hollow.

A tom, about the same age as Diamondpaw, stopped next to her. "Hi! I've never seen you before!"

Diamondpaw glanced at her paws. "Same here. My name is Diamondpaw. This is my second Gathering."

"I'm Branchpaw," the tom mewed. "This is my fourth Gathering."

"Awesome," Diamondpaw nodded.

Just then, the Gathering started. Diamondpaw and Branchpaw paid attention, but who knows what they said since the smell of cat food is distracting?

* * *

Diamondpaw had fallen in love with Branchpaw, but never saw him again. Oddly enough, she soon learned she was due to have kits.

Of course, by this time she had gotten the warrior name of Diamondshine. RiverClan cats these days.

But really, nothing of interest happened.

* * *

Branchpaw couldn't stop thinking about Diamondpaw. Of course, by this time he had gotten the warrior name of Branchleaf. But still, he couldn't get her out of her mind. She probably had forgotten all about him and was living a good life.

What a healthy relationship this is, isn't it?

* * *

Oh yes, By the way, Treefall died in battle not too long ago. Bye, Treefall.

Now then, Diamondshine just gave birth to two kits named Treekit and Leafkit. Treekit was named for Treefall, and Leafkit...well, leaves are part of trees too. Diamondshine could feel her heart sink as she realized she couldn't take care of both of them. Because, what a coincidence, it's leaf-bare! Sound familiar?

As night fell, Diamondshine picked up Treekit. She made sure no one was looking and went around the lake to go to RiverClan. Yup, Great Journey happened in the MASSIVE SKIP. Not to mention Crookedstar died ages ago and Leopardstar is now leader. Isn't the world evil?

* * *

Branchleaf stared sadly at the Island. Sitting at the edge of RiverClan's territory, he wished he could see Diamondshine.

As if his thoughts summoned her, Diamondshine appeared with a kit. Funny the way the world works sometimes.

"Hey, Branchleaf," Diamondshine mewed tiredly. "I'd like you to meet your son, Treekit."

"Son?" Branchleaf gave her a strange look.

"You have another son named Leafkit, but that's not important. What's important is that you need to take this kit to RiverClan. I can't take care of them both. Please help me!" Diamondshine gave him a pleading look. "They'll die."

Branchleaf nodded. "He'll be safe." He picked up the kit and took him to camp. "Goodbye, Diamondshine."

* * *

"We are one hundred percent straight!" Firestar and Tigerstar yowled. Whoops, wrong challenge. Sorry.

* * *

Skipping forward in time once more, Diamondshine and Branchleaf are now elders. Treekit is now Treefur, and Leafkit is Leaffall. See, no one would ever name her that because of the double f. But she is. Take that, cheese planet.

Diamondshine and Branchleaf met at a Gathering.

"Hey," Diaamondshine mewed.

"Hey," Branchleaf replied.

"We're old, so let's do the logical thing and spend the rest of our lives together," Diamondshine suddenly mewed after an awkward silence.

"..Sure," Branchleaf shrugged. The two then left the lake and lived happily together for two more hours. Yeah, they didn't make it any farther than WindClan's territory. At least they left the lake.

* * *

**Must...plow...through...romance...for...fun...challenges...**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	15. Rabid cow attack!

**Time for plowing.  
Brightheart202's challenge is for a ShadowClan cat to fall in love with a kittypet soap opera style, then they get eaten by rabid cows. This is a very interesting romance challenge. Yay. No making up characters this challenge, it's weird.

* * *

**"Hello," Spottedpaw13 mewed. "And welcome to my unwanted appearance. Ever wonder who Cloudtail's father was, along with his unnamed siblings? Well, prepared to be amazed, because it's not a kittypet. This is the story, this is how it goes."

* * *

Brownpaw wandered through ShadowClan's territory. Of course the introduction is dumb. But Spottedpaw13 doesn't watch soap operas. She'll have to make do.

As he wandered, he accidently crossed ThunderClan's border at this random spot and somehow entered Twoleg place. Of course it's impossible. The chances of it are 1 in a billion. But this is not real, characters do what they want.

A kittypet, who was Princess for those of you who can't guess, was sitting on a fence, sighing. "Oh, how I am bored. What to do?"

"Hi!" Brownpaw mewed. "Who are you?"

"Princess," Princess replied.

"I'm Brownpaw," Brownpaw told her. "How are you today?"

"Bored," Princess told him.

Suddenly, something clicked.

"I think I'm in love!" Brownpaw and Princess mewed. Just then, a rabid cow ate Brownpaw.

"Stupid rabid cows are everywhere," Princess moaned. "Now to find another mate."

Many moons later, after The Great Journey, a rabid cow passed by and ate Princess.

Short, yes. But there are commercials on hand. Read.

* * *

Ever wonder exactly why...um..who knows?

Anyway, read Warriors: Polar Opposites! It includes the Author, Spottedpaw, Cinderpaw, Firefrost, Nightpaw31, Stripepaw, and Lavapaw, all cats you don't know! It also contains 60% more Yoshin than any other story you've read so far! (Note: Yoshin is a shiny Pikachu). So go ahead, read!

* * *

Ever wonder just how evil the villains of Warriors are? Then keep track of them in Cinderpaw's Evil Laugh Council? Don't sue us, we'll sue you. Not really. We don't sue people.

* * *

Soda is bad for you!

* * *

Have you ever imagined electric fences that eat cats? That Rusty the kittypet didn't join ThunderClan willingly, but was capture?

Ever imagine that the pointless kittypets that were mentioned never existed?

Ever wonder if Warriors wass...different?

Then read Warriors: The Written A birdged Series!*

That's the last commercial.

* * *

"So you see," Spottedpaw13 concluded. "No one knows or cares who Princess's mate was. And also, we are evil enough to use commercials. WE WIN! Not really. We don't win. Now get out of my mind!"

* * *

***Click Homepage on my profile to read.**

**Sorry that it was short, but I ran out of ideas. At least you learned that soda is bad for you. Right? What about smoking? What do you mean I didn't mention smoking? GET OUT OF MY MIND!  
IOWNCINDERPAW'!  
~Spottedpaw13~**


	16. Popular Internet Themes and Stalling

**I'mma plowing the field!**

**XxRandom NemesisxX's challenge is to have Firestar and Tigerstar have a lightsaber battle but end it with them sharing a piece of pie. It has to include a pitchfork and an iPhone. I DON'T HAVE AN iPhone! Tracfone calls people, texts people, and has games. That ya go, but it stinks. Too bad.

* * *

**"I want an iPhone for Christmas," Firestar sighed.

"I got you one for Christmas," Tigerstar reminded him.

Firestar took out his iPhone and sighed happily. "I love this thing."

"Now I'm hungry," Tigerstar moaned. He opened Firestar's freezer, since everyone knows he keeps one in his den. "Hey, where's the Klondike bars?"

"I ate the last one," Firestar admitted.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!" Tigerstar gasped. "You promised me one, and I haven't eaten one yet!"

"I'll buy more later," Firestar told him.

"Those were special! They were limited edition S'mores flavored Klondike Bars*, which they don't make anymore!" Tigerstar growled. "You are so going to die!"

"Wow." Firestar blinked, forgetting to make the obvious reference that no one but I sees.

Tigerstar took out his lightsaber. "It's go time."

Firestar took out his lightsaber. "What does overzealous mean?"

"Why?" Tigerstar asked.

"Just wondering," Firestar replied.

"As if I know!" Tigerstar growled. "Begin!"

Spottedpaw13 appeared out of nowhere, holding a random pitchfork.

"Voosh! Voosh!" she mewed, making sound effects for every time one of them moved their lightsaber.

"Go away!" Firestar told her.

Spottedpaw13 rolled her eyes as she disappeared.

"LARG!" Firestar growled as he thrust his lightsaber at Tigerstar.

"VA!" Tigerstar hissed as he dodged and made a counterstab.

"SOL!" Firestar muttered as he blocked the counterstab and made a counterattack of his own.

"LUNA!" Tigerstar mumbled as he jumped, avoiding the counterattack, and the fight continued.

"You've been LOGGED!" a voice yelled as a log appeared.

"Go away!" Firestar growled as the log disappeared.

Suddenly, Graystripe appeared. " Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry, never gonna say goodbye, Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."

"Why are you Rick Rolling us during a lightsaber fight?" Firestar asked.

"It's in the script," Graystripe told him. Then, Clucky the giant fish chased him away.

"Who named a fish Clucky?" Tigerstar demanded.

"No one," Firestar admitted.

"That's nice," Tigerstar muttered.

"DO A BARREL ROLL!" Sandstorm shouted.

"Go away!" Firestar spat as Sandstorm disappeared.

"DOCTOR OCTAGONAPUS BLAH!" Doctor Octagonapus yelled.

"No! No more stealing ideas from people!" Firestar moaned.

''Now what?" Tigerstar asked. "I forgot what we were doing."

"Me too. Want pie?" Firestar inquired.

"YES!" Tigerstar yowled. Then the two cats at pie. The end.

* * *

**I had to do a lot of internet searches for this one to figure out how to stall.  
VOOSH!  
ClaimerL All I own is the S'mores Klondike Bars and Spottedpaw13.**

***I made those up. They SHOULD exist, though.  
**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	17. Of Food and Lightning

**My brain hurts from plowing.**

**Challenge 17 from sandydragon! Torture Spottedleaf (yay), Rusty doesn't appear until after Bluestar dies (fun alert), have Tigerstar sound like a character from any manga (Um) and electricute Hollyleaf (Oh StarClan, YES!).

* * *

**"..And I'll name this one Spottedkit!" Spottedleaf's mother (who is she again?) mewed, pointing her tail at Spottedleaf....er, kit.

Suddenly, Spottedkit died. Of poisoning. Wait, she was poisoned?

"Wow, that stinks."

* * *

Skipping to when Bluestar is leader...

"Tigerclaw, I'm going to lose my last life in two seconds," Bluestar told her medicine cat. Yup, you heard right.

"Bye," Tigerclaw mewed.

"..." Bluestar died.

"Well, looks like Thistleclaw is leader now." Tigerclaw shrugged. "I'm hungry."

* * *

One day later, Thistlestar and Tigerclaw were taking a walk when they encountered an orange kittypet.

"Hey!" Rusty called out.

"Hey is for horses," Thistlestar told him. Then he killed Rusty.

"This stinks," Rusty muttered.

"Hi Rusty!"

"Who in the world are YOU?" Rusty asked.

"My name is Spottedkit," Spottedkit mewed. "Just kidding. DOCTOR OCTAGONOPUS BLAH!"

"Why does Doctor Octagonopus have to lead me to my final resting place?" Rusty asked.

"Because I'MMA FIRIN' MAH LAZER!" Doctor Octagonopus shouted.

"Boo." Rusty flicked his tail.

* * *

So Spottedkit is MIA for...let's see....A LONG TIME, Rusty is dead, Doctor Oc. is leading him to his final resting place, Tigerclaw is the medicine cat, and Thistlestar is leader. Not everything is completed, please continue.

Ahem. Medicine cat den.

"Wow, we have a lot of patients," Tigerclaw mumbled to himself. "Even Thistlestar is sick. Wow, I'm hungry."

"Hey, Tigerclaw, can I have some water?" Graystripe moaned.

"If you give me food," Tigerclaw told him.

Graystripe just sighed.

"Can we watch stuff on the internet?" Whitepaw(wing) asked.

"I'm hungry. Give me food first," Tigerclaw growled.

"Why are you a medicine cat?" Whitestorm asked.

"I'm too hungry all the time," Tigerclaw replied.

Suddenly, everything was turned into a scene from Naruto.

"Let's introduce ourselves by saying our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future," Kakashi told Tigerclaw.

"My name is Tigerclaw. I like eating, but I don't like it when I'm hungry. My hobbies are eating and telling my Clanmates to give me food. My dream for the future is to be Clan leader so that I can have cats bring me food all the time," Tigerclaw mewed.

And the Naruto scene faded.

"Well, it seems I have greencough," Thistlestar mewed as he padded into the medicine cat den. "Tigerclaw, can I suffer in here?"

"Only if you bring me food," Tigerclaw mewed.

"Wow you're annoying," Thistlestar growled. "I'll go suffer in my own den like a normal leader."

Ten seconds later, Goldenflower entered the den. "Tigerclaw, have you heard that Thistlestar is sick?"

"Yes, and I'm too hungry to care," Tigerclaw muttered.

"Wow you're annoying," Goldenflower growled as she left the den.

"Deja vu moments make me hungry," Tigerclaw commented.

* * *

Now that Tigerclaw has turned into a combination of three anime characters, maybe, it's time to have fun.

"Why am I strapped to an electricuting machine?" Hollyleaf asked.

"**Fool! They don't exist**," the Author told her.

"Then what's going on?"

"**You're going to suffer a long and painful death!**"

"Has anyone told you how weird you are?"

"**Why thank you.**"

A lightning bolt struck Hollyleaf. "Um, ow?"

"**This is good! This is pure gold! MUHAHAHAHA!**"

Another lightning bolt sliced through Hollyleaf's body. "Isn't this potentially dangerous?"

"**Potentially? HA! It IS dangerous.**"

"Cruel person," Hollyleaf asked as another lightning bolt attacked her. "This is long and slow."

Another and another lightning bolt hit Hollyleaf, one after the other.

"UNCLE!" she screamed.

"**Fool, you have no uncle.**"

"...AUNT!"

"**Ah, a loophole.**"

"Yes, a loophole."

* * *

**I had to drag it out long and painfully to make it a decent length. Tigerclaw was a combination of Sasuke, Naruto, and Goku (Naruto and Goku like to eat, Um...I can't remember why Sasuke.)  
Plowing is done for now.  
~Spottedpaw13~**


	18. Battle for a Klondike Bar

**Going to plow again today, just not continuously. Don't expect good work when I plow at midnight :D**

**Laterose13 challenges me to have Firestar and Tigerstar have a Pokemon battle with legendaries. Oh boy, time for Youtube to help me out again.

* * *

**"Hey, remember when we had that Magikarp fight?" Firestar asked.

"That was Brambleclaw and Ashfur," Tigerstar reminded him.

"Oh well," Firestar mewed. "We didn't finish our lightsaber fight."

"Pokemon battle time!" Tigerstar growled, picking up a Poke ball.

"It's peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly time! Peanut butter jelly-" Graystripe began singing.

"PUT A MOUSE IN IT!" Firestar growled as he let out his Palkia from its Poke ball.

Tigerstar rolled his eyes and let out his Dialga.

"Hey, can I get in on this too?" Spottedpaw13 asked. "I have an Arceus!"

"That's level 100? No way," Tigerstar spat.

"You guys have level 100 Pokemon too," Spottgedpaw13 groaned. "Oh well, I'm out of here."

"Finally, let's get this started," Firestar sighed. "Palkia! Spacial Rend!"

"Roar of Time, Dialga!" Tigerstar added.

As you can imagine, both moves hit. In fact, as you can imagine, if you're bored enough to watch Palkia V.S. Dialga videos non stop, Palkia fainted. Tigerstar and Firestar recalled their Pokemon. Firestar sent out a level 70 Groudon, while Tigerstar sent out a level 70 Kyogre. Somehow, Kyogre made it rain and Groudon made the sun shine harder.

"Kyogre! Sheer Cold!" Tigerstar shouted.

"Groudon! Solar Beam!" Firestar yowled.

Kyogre's Sheer Cold missed, but Groudon's Solar Beam did some damage. Both Pokemon did the same moves again with the same results.

"Kyogre! Double-Edge!" Tigerstar commanded. The Double-edge attack did decent damage, but hit Kyogre in recoil

"Solarbeam, I'm unoriginal," Firestar mewed while rolling his eyes. The Solarbeam killed Kyogre.

"Why were those two hacked Pokemon?" Tigerstar asked while both cats withdrew their Pokemon.

"The powers of Youtube," Firestar muttered. Firestar sent out Lugia, and Tigerstar sent out Ho-Oh.

"Hydro Pump!" Firestar shouted.

"Swift, Ho-Oh!" Tigerstar commanded.

Neither attack did much damage.

By now, if you can't guess, the rules are simple...for some. Anyway, both teams have five legendary Pokemon. Once one legendary Pokemon faints, both are recalled and the next two are sent out. Whoever makes the most Pokemon faint is the winner, which is why it is five. This is battle 3.

Both Pokemon used the same move. Somehow, Lugia's Hydro Pump did twice as much damage, but neither Pokemon fainted. Lugia used Hydro Pump again, almost killing Ho-Oh, and Ho-Oh used Sunny Day.

"Swift, Lugia!" Firestar commanded.

"Ho-Oh, Sunny Day!" Tigerstar shouted. Neither Pokemon has fainted yet. Lugia used Swift again, which killed Ho-Oh. Both Pokemon were recalled.

"Well....we've done Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Johto..." Firestar muttered. "Kanto!"

Firestar sent out Mew, and Tigerstar sent out Mewtwo. At this point, who cares what level they are, it's always the same.

"Barrier!" Tigerstar told Mewtwo.

"Mew, use Psychic!" Firestar shouted. It did little damage. Yes, everyone knows that Mewtwo is going to win, but let's continue.

"Psychic!" Tigerstar shouted.

"Metronome!" Firestar added.

Mewtwo's Psychic did quite a bit of damage to Mew, even though it's not very effective. Mew's Metronome made it use Ice Beam, which did like no damage.

"Psychic!" Firestar shouted.

"Mewtwo, use Psychic!" Tigerstar commanded.

Well, Mew did like almost no damage, and Mewtwo did a LOT of damage. Talk about ownage.

"Psychic!" Firestar told Mew. This battle is BORING.

"Swift!" Tigerstar growled.

Mew did like no damage to Mewtwo AGAIN. And Swift didn't do much to Mew, either.

"Metronome!" Firestar commanded.

"Barrier!" Tigerstar shouted.

Well, Mew's Metronome made it use Psychic (talk about oddly strange, a laugh out loud moment), which did almost no damage. Mewtwo's Barrier raised its Defense, but who cares about stat changes? You weren't told, but Mew lost a lot of Special by now, and Mewtwo lost a bit of Special as well.

"Metronome, Mew!" Firestar shouted.

"Barrier!" Tigerstar growled.

Metronome made Mew use Ice Beam, which was a critical hit and made Mewtwo almost faint. And Barrier raised Mewtwo's defense again.

"Psychic!" Firestar commanded.

"Recover!" Tigerstar smirked.

Psychic almost killed Mewtwo, but Mewtwo regained more than half of its health, speaking of annoying.

"Metronome!" Firestar hissed.

"Psychic, Mewtwo!" The smirk stayed on Tigerstar's face.

Mew ended up using Meditate, which is utterly useless. Psychic was a critical hit and made Mew faint. Both cats withdrew their Pokemon.

"I've won twice and you've won twice," Firestar muttered. "It's time to finish this."

Firestar sent out Entei, while Tigerstar used Raikou.

"Calm Mind, Raikou!" Tigerstar shouted.

"Calm Mind!" Firestar shouted.

If you don't know, Calm Mind raises both the Special Attack AND Special Defense stat.

"Thunderbolt!" Tigerstar commanded.

"Entei, use Flamethrower!" Firestar commanded. Both attacks did some damage. Both Pokemon used the same moves. Entei was barely alive and paralyzed, while Raikou wasn't in immediate danger. Raikou used Thunderbolt again, which made Entei faint.

"HA! I WIN!" Tigerstar celebrated. "You owe me a S'mores flavored Klondike Bar."

"They have made no more, but I combined a chocolate flavored Klondike Bar and a regular one," Firestar told him, giving the half-chocolate half-vanilla flavored Klondike bar to Tigerstar.

"My mouth is in heaven," Tigerstar sighed as he ate the treat.

* * *

**I noticed that my battles contained a lot of disadvantages and advantages, so in the last two I tried to eliminate that.**

**I don't own anything Klondike Bar related.**

**Just so you know, Firestar was like the Ash of the Pokemon games, while Tigerstar was everything else. Yup, almost everytime he was a wild Pokemon, which explains why A. He kept using Sheer Cold, and B. Why he used Sunny Day twice. He still managed to win.**

**Thank you Youtube for existing. There was no way I could do anything on here myself, since I only have five legendary Pokemon: Dialga, Arceus, Cresselia, Manaphy, and Phione.**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	19. Singing and Internet Memes

**This is my last chapter before New Year's Eve celebration.**

**Wildheart231's challenge is to have SkyClan appear in the middle of a Gathering, and I have to use the words Alert, Manga, O.O, Pie, Sugar, Bittles, Beer, Monkeys, and Meh. Every time you see a $ sign, that means I used a word I have to use. There are 9 in all. Why is there no definition for bittles?

* * *

**"Hello, and welcome to the Gathering!" Blackstar announced from the Great Rock. "This is random, but today's discussion: How do you get the Chaos Emeralds in Sonic Rush?"

"There's a Sonic the Hedgehog manga," Leafpaw muttered to herself. $

"No one cares, this is just a plot device to give Spottedpaw13 a reason to look it up," Brambleclaw growled.

"So?" Squirrelpaw asked.

"Exactly." Stumpytail grinned. At this point, any character that is remembered is used, no matter from when.

"Get more than 1 tension bar at any act, find the wheel thingy, dash like crazy, and go in the special stage," Whitestorm muttered. Yup, he's dead, everyone is of the not caring kind.*

Suddenly, SkyClan dashed in the Gathering, led by Leafstar.

"What the bittles are you doing here?" Firestar asked. $

"Alert: SkyClan is here," Leafstar announced as Cloudtail made a O.O face. $$

"Meh." Dustpelt muttered. $

"Go be emo somewhere else," Firestar growled.

"We're here to interrupt the Gathering and convince you that something important is supposed to happen," Leafstar added.

"Right there (ride on!) Right there (ride on!)" Whitepaw(wing) began singing.

"What the bittles?" Birchkit asked her. "Stop singing that, crazy thingy!" $ again

"Well..........singing competition, I guess." Firestar shrugged. "After all, there's nothing else to do."

"Meh, I'm out of here," Birchkit muttered. "I can't stand singing." $ again.

"Ooh, can I join in?" Spottedpaw13 asked.

"We are not going to subject anyone to listening to 'Author Rage'," Leopardstar rolled her eyes. "It's that bad."

"Yes it is," Spottedpaw13 shrugged. "I honestly don't know what I'm going to sing. Never mind."

"How about part of one?" Graystripe asked.

"Sure," Firestar shrugged. "Go crazy."

"...God is great, beer is good, and people are crazy!" Graystripe sang. $

"My sister's sight is on the line I gotta win. They'll learn to run soon as they see my creepy chin- I'm scary! Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun, but since we're done by 4kids we'll have to make do with out one- sucks!" Spottedpaw13 added.

"No parody songs!" Tallstar told her.

"To live in harmony with the spirit of the mountain called Monkey," Onewhisker recited from a song that talks a LOT. $

"So, we've got that song Graystripe sang, and Fire coming out of the Monkey's Head," Ashfoot murmured. "Interesting."

"Da da da, da da da! DO THE MARIO! Swing your arms, from side to side, come on everybody let's DO THE MARIO! Take one step, and then again let's DO THE MARIO all together now!" Pinestar sang.

"No StarClan entries," Firestar rolled his eyes.

"Pizza party at your house. I went just to check it out. Nineteen extra larges, what a shame no one came! Just us eating all alone. You said take the pizza home," Crowpaw sang.

"That was scary," Firestar whispered.

"So are you," Spottedpaw13 retorted.

"I LIKE CEREAL!" Cinderpaw shouted.

"I herd you liek mudkipz," Spottedpaw added.

"Internet memes won't work!"

"Do a barrel roll! Do do do do a barrel roll! Do do do do a barrel roll! Do do do do a ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-barrel roll. Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-barrel roll. Do a barrel roll. Do do do do a roll, roll roll roll roll," Brokenstar sang.

"Can't let you do that, Star Fox!" Clawface added.

"I had sugar for breakfast," Tigerstar giggled. "I'm going to explo-BLAH!" $

"I said no internet memes!" Firestar growled. "Listen next time!"

"I met a man who came from Tennessee, he was a-heading for, Pennsylvania and some homemade pumpkin pie!" Brackenfur sang. $

"DOCTOR OCTAGONAPUS !" Darkstripe shouted. Strangely, no survivors were found. Even Spottedpaw13 laid low for awhile before claiming she was never at the scene.

* * *

**I know, I'm stinking it up, but I'm in a hurry.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE!**

**!**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	20. Lions and Dogs and Perspectives, Oh my!

**Our next challenge is from Brightheart202. ThunderClan finds a baby mountain lion, which they take in. The mountain lion ends up ruining the lake territories, half-Clan half-mountain lion kits are born, and a dog joins RiverClan. And this is writen in every Clan's perspective (inluding BloodClan, the Tribe, SkyClan, Jingo's little...thingy, and anything else that applies), except for ThunderClan. Plus, I have to include the universal remote.**

**

* * *

**Birchfall, Cloudtail, and Spiderleg were on a border patrol. They were patrolling the WindClan border. It was quite breezey. Did I mention this introduction stinks?

"Hey Cloudtail! Hey Cloudtail!" Birchfall pestered him.

"What?" Cloudtail growled.

"Hi!" Birchfall greeted him.

"I swear, Birchfall, I'm going to kill you one of these- WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN ABOVE IS _THAT_?!?!?!?!?!?"

"Hmm....can we keep him? Please?" Birchfall asked.

"...No," Cloudtail muttered. "We're going to fight it off of our territory."

"PLEASE? PLEASE CAN WE KEEP HIM? PLEASE CLOUDTAIL PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE? WITH A VOLE ON TOP?" Birchfall pleaded.

"I like voles," Spiderleg interjected.

"Me too," Cloudtail admitted. "Okay, but you owe us a vole."

As the three cats walked away with the mountain lion, Crowfeather gave Onestar a weird look. "What are we doing out here?"

"Its a crazy way to make it our perspective so that the rules aren't broken," Onestar told him.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Spottedpaw13 spat.

* * *

"Hey Mistyfoot? Mistyfoot, you awake?" Troutpaw asked.

"What is it?" Mistyfoot asked sleepily.

"There's a dog in camp and it won't go away," Troutpaw told her.

Mistyfoot spotted the dog. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN DID I EAT 10 DAYS AGO?"

"Huh?" Troutpaw was confused.

"Nevermind," Mistyfoot shook her head as she padded over to the dog. "Dog, go away."

"Can I stay with you?" the dog mewed. "Please?"

"...You speak CAT?" Mistyfoot asked.

"Yup," the dog replied proudly.

"Promise you won't try to eat us?" Mistyfoot prompted.

"Promise," the dog told her.

"Good, you can stay," Mistyfoot told it.

* * *

"Leafstar?" Cherrytail asked. "What are you doing? You just froze stiff."

"I don't know," Leafstar muttered. "But it feels like something stupid just happened with the other four Clans that are nowhere near here and we are unable to do anything about it."

"Like ThunderClan taking in something they don't know into their Clan and RiverClan having a dog join its ranks, for example?" Sharpclaw asked her.

"Yeah, like that," Leafstar replied.

* * *

At the next Gathering, the words messed up, but other than that, Flametail was there.

"There's a...thing that joined ThunderClan," Firestar announced. "Oh, it had kits with Daisy, not that anyone cares."

"Creepy," Littlecloud muttered.

"Hey, I'm not in charge," Jayfeather told him. "This was all Birchfall's doing."

"And in other news, al hte prey ran away because are the trees in the forest mysteriously fell down," Firestar finished. "That is all."

"All the trees in OUR forest mysteriously fell down too." Blackstar narrowed his eyes. "Wow, I wonder what that was."

"Our rivers are blocked," Leopardstar commented.

"You're waiting for me to say that the whole moor is covered in dirt, aren't you?" Onestar asked. "Well, actually, it's covered by a platypus. 100 of them, to be exact."

"What's a platypus?" Flametail asked.

"An animal," Onestar replied.

"I bet it was that stupid thing that joined ThunderClan," Blackstar growled.

"Stinks for you," Firestar shrugged.

* * *

"Welcome, my evil laugh council," Cinderpaw began. "Firestar's gone and done it again."

"Done what again?" Brokenstar asked.

"He went off and made the stupid decision to have a mountain lion join his Clan," Cinderpaw told the evil laugh council.

"Nothing else interesting is hapening," Tigerstar mewed. "Can we use the universal remote control to skip past it?"

"Sure," Cinderpaw replied. She picked up the remote control and pressed fast forward. A few minutes later, she pressed play.

"Next time: The medical ninja's student," the universal TV said.

"WHAT?" Cinderpaw growled. "WE ARE NOT WATCHING NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! REAL LIFE, PLEASE!"

The universal TV showed the mountain lion, which was dead. Brambleclaw let out an evil laugh as he walked away from the deed he had done.

"He has an evil laugh too," Hawkfrost commented. "He should join."

"For the last time, Brambleclawis not evil," Cinderpaw groaned.

* * *

Jingo walked on a fence. She jumped off the fence and began dancing. It's so weird, it can't be described.

* * *

Stoneteller turned to Talon. "So, how's it going?"

"I sense a disturbance, as if something stupid happened to ThunderClan," Talon told him.

"Why am I not surprised?" Stoneteller asked.

"Because, um, I guess it's because ThunderClan is stupid," Talon responded.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner."

* * *

Scourge looked at Bone. "Do you have any idea where we are?"

"I haven't for the past 80 times you've asked," Bone replied.

"Hey!" Darkstripe mewed. "I didn't know you were here!"

"Where are we?" Scourge demanded.

"We're in the Place of No Stars, also known as the Dark Forest," Darkstripe told him. "It's where all the bad cats go."

"Well that's ust great," Scourge muttered. "Who got pizza? I smell some."

"I did, but I ate it," Darkstripe admitted.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE ME A PIECE!" Scourge growled.

"I didn't know you were here!" Darkstripe protested. "I was busy watching Firestar be stupid."

"He deserves it," Scourge muttered.

* * *

"Should we send them a sign that Brambleclaw killed the mountain lion?" Yellowfang asked.

"Let's let them figure it out themselves," Bluestar replied.

"You two are always on the same side of the issue. 'Let's send them a sign!' 'No, they're smart enough to figure it out themselves'," Tallstar growled. "It's getting annoying."

"Then go away," Bluestar hissed.

"Fine!" Tallstar muttered as he went away.

* * *

**Seriously, I don't remember anyone in Jingo's little group except for Jingo. **

**~Spottedpaw13~**


	21. Only Another Day in The Twilight Zone

**Cinderpaw's Evil Laugh Council is on hold while I get it straightened out.  
libithewolf's first challenge is to make a Warriors Twilight Zone episode. It has to involve the phrase "Banana Split" in an non random way and it has to be Black and White because that's the way The Twilight Zone is. (insert Twilight Zone theme here)

* * *

**"So, Firestar, how's it going?" Cinderpaw asked.

"Not too bad," Firestar replied. "It's kind of boring though."

"What do you mean I'm the narrator?" Spottedpaw13, dressed in a Kakashi costume, asked. "I'll look stupid narrating with this on! Oh well. Meet Firestar. The ThunderClan leader, he is in charge of ThunderClan. And....that's pretty much it. Who wrote the script?"

"Hey, what's that voice?" Firestar asked.

"What voice?" Cinderpaw asked, confused. Then she shrugged. "Want to go out for ice cream?"

"I do!" Gatoman shouted.

Spottedpaw13 appeared with the strawberry lightsaber*. "Get out of my story, you Facebook profile picture of mine!"

"EEK!" Gatoman shrieked as it left. Happy Digimon January!

"I guess we can go out for ice cream, if Spottedpaw13 and her Kakshi outfit leaves," Firestar replied, glaring at Spottedpaw13.

"Just doing my job," Spottedpaw13 growled as she dropped the strawberry lightsaber and disappeared. "So Cinderpaw and Firestar decided to go out for ice cream. Little did Firestar know that it would change his life...forever."

* * *

"Chocolate chip cookie dough, please," Cinderpaw told the black and white ice cream man.

"Here you go," the ice cream man told Cinderpaw, handing her the ice cream cone with the ice cream of her choice. "And what would you like?"

"I'll take a banana split," Firestar told him.

"Here you go." the ice cream man gave Firestar a banana split. "That'll be 9 dollars."

"Uhh...you're treating, right?" Cinderpaw asked nervously.

"I don't have any money," Firestar whispered.

"Run!" Cinderpaw muttered, giving her ice cream back to the ice cream man.

Firestar and Cinderpaw ran, Firestar still holding onto his banana split.

"Running for free ice cream would torture Firestar for a long time, as you will see," Spottedpaw13 narrated. "Can I take off this costume yet?"

* * *

Firestar sat in his den, staring at the banana split. "It looks good enough to eat!"

"Pay...." the banana split whispered. "Pay.....or suffer...''

"Wha-What?" Firestar stuttered. "It's t-t-talking to m-me..."

"Pay or suffer the consequences..." the banana split moaned.

Firestar screamed. Sandstorm quickly entered the den.

"Are you okay?" Sandstorm asked. "You just screamed like a she-cat."

"N-nothing," Firestar replied quickly. "Nothing's wrong. My imagination...it's playing with me, that's all."

Sandstorm gave him a concerned look. "If you're sure." She then left.

"Pay or suffer the consequences..." the banana split moaned.

Firestar's tail stiffened, but he said nothing.

"...Alright, I quit," Spottedpaw13 growled, appearing out of nowhere, without her Kakashi costume. "I'm not narrating anymore."

"Then it's my turn to arise," a voice full of evil** responded. "Anyway, the banana split is only beginning it's torture."

''There was no narrating like this in The Twilight Zone," Spottedpaw13 muttered.

* * *

Firestar smirked as he was about to spring. The mouse in front of him had no idea Firestar was there.

Suddenly, the banana split appeared in his mind. "Pay or suffer the consequences..."

The mouse squeaked in terror and ran away.

"You prevented me from catching that mouse," Firestar hissed. "That was probably the only food I'm going to catch all day, since it's leaf-bare. Why?"

"Pay or suffer..." the banana split moaned.

"Look, don't make my whole Clan suffer because I didn't pay for a stupid ice cream," Firestar growled. "If anyone suffers. it's me and me alone. Got it?"

Suddenly, Firestar looked down and saw that the mouse was under his paws, dead.

"Pay, or suffer alone..." the banana split moaned.

* * *

"Much later..." the voice full of evil narrated.

"Firestar? Are you in here?" Brambleclaw asked as he entered Firestar's den.

Firestar was staring at the banana split blankly. "Pay or suffer the consequences alone," he moaned.

Spottedpaw13 appeared next to Brambleclaw. "He didn't pay for the ice cream," she whispered before disappearing.

"Snap out of it!" Brambleclaw growled, hitting Firestar in the face with his paw.***

"Pay or suffer the consequences alone..." Firestar moaned, not reacting.

The screen faded to the black and white stars.

"This is not normal. It's out of the ordinary. It's only another day in...The Twilight Zone," the voice full of evil finished.

* * *

**Yup, it was kind of bad, but still, it was pretty interesting in a couple of places.  
*If you know me in real life, you know what I'm talking about.  
**It's not Cinderpaw, in fact, this cat has never appeared before. Can you guess who it is? It's not a real Warriors character. You might want to look at my list of made-up characters  
***Man, I would LOVE to see that!  
Nope, Cinderpaw doesn't like anything that has to do with ninjas. Stinks for her.  
~Spottedpaw13~**


	22. Presenting the First Narutoish Challeng

**Mudclaw, you are one confusing subject.......SilentShadow096!**

**Do not read if you hate Naruto with every fiber of your being.**

**Firestar joins the Akatsuki, Cloudtail switches bodies with Naruto, and Ivypaw falls for Sasuke. Joy. Thanks, libithewolf. (I enjoy the Firestar parts)  
**

**

* * *

**"Firestar? You okay?" Brambleclaw asked.

Firestar blinked. "Why is my voice so girly?" he asked Spottedpaw13, who just happened to be there.

"I hope this isn't the banana split..." Spottedpaw13 muttered. "If you think your voice is bad, you should hear Smudge's voice. It HURTS!"

"What are you TALKING about?" Brambleclaw growled.

Spottedpaw13 grinned. "I went and did it," she grinned as she disappeared.

Suddenly, a yellow she-cat with blue-green eyes appeared at Firestar's den's entrance. "Whoa, where am I?"

"...Spottedpaw13?" Firestar asked.

"Who?" the she-cat asked. "I'm the Silent Shadow."

"That's nice," Brambleclaw muttered.

The Silent Shadow grinned as there was a flash of white light. "My chariot awaits," she muttered as she disappeared.

"Cinderpaw must be singing, since this is surely the end of the world," Firestar moaned, despite the fact that prior to this moment Cinderpaw HAS sang before.

"What is that bright light?" Cloudtail growled from somewhere in camp.

"I can't see!" Ivypaw shouted.

Yup. Main characters have been pointed out. The white light sent the Warrior cats into the world of Naruto...

* * *

Firestar...

Firestar opened his eyes to find himself on a boulder with...some Twoleg thing on it. The boulder was shoved into a cliff. Or so it looked.

Suddenly, the boulder rose, and Tobi* came out and spotted Firestar. "Ooh, a kitty! I always wanted a kitty! Hey Deidara-sempai, can we keep it?"

Deidara**, who was right behind him, groaned. "If it will stop you from being so annoying, un..."

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi agreed as he picked up Firestar. "I will name him Tobi II and teach him all about ninjas!"

Deidara groaned. "What have I done?"

* * *

Cloudtail

Cloudtail woke up and looked at himself as he did everyday when he woke up to make sure he didn't switch bodies with someone else overnight. As he looked at himself, he screamed, because he actually DID turn into someone else this time.

A 7-year-old blond***-haired girl ran into the room he was in, turning into a black she-cat with blue-green eyes.

"Are you...Spottedpaw13?" Cloudtail asked.

"No," the black she-cat shook her head. "I'm her Youtube profile, SilentShadow096. I gave myself the power to turn into a random cat and the power to turn into Spottedpaw13's Naruto character because I was bored. I can't believe it actually is useful now."

"Okay....so what's going on?" Cloudtail demanded, having no idea what she was talking about.

So SilentShadow096 explained all the Naruto events up to date to Cloudtail. Which is something no one can do to the last detail, especially NOT Spottedpaw13.

"You mean I'm a main character who's obsessed with ramen?" Cloudtail inquired.

SilentShadow096 nodded.

"EW!"

* * *

Ivypaw...

* * *

"We interrupt this program to have a really long boring message that explains why Ivypaw's part is VERY bad," Spottedpaw13 explained, pressing pause on a TV remote. "You see, I know the first handful of episodes, pretty much up to the Chunin exams. Then a HUGE blank, and OH MY GOODNESS SASUKE'S EVIL?!?!?!?!? Yes, I really just don't know anything about Sasuke being evil. So it looks like I'm going to have to blow it again. Wait, why are you still reading this? Oh well, roll clip."

* * *

Ahem, Ivypaw...

Ivypaw looked around. What? She was in a white blob.

Suddenly, a random ninja appeared and disappeared. Yup, it's like being in a video game were nothing is programmed and the game didn't crash yet. Or it's just really messed up. Your pick.

Suddenly two weird ninjas appeared, one was female and the other was Sasuke. Spottedpaw13 appeared, trapping all the Sasuke fangirls, and disappeared.

The female ninja picked up Ivypaw. "Hey, can we keep her?"

Sasuke sighed and didn't respond. The two ninjas turned around and disappeared into the white blob.

* * *

Firestar, otherwise known as Tobi II...

"Alright, Tobi II, I'm going to teach you how to fight, sinse that's the only way Deidara-sempai will let you stay," Tobi told Firestar. The Akatsuki ninja picked Firestar up and hugged him. "How about a hug to start?"

"Oh my goodness you evil Twoleg let go of me! By order of StarClan, just stop! Stay out of my personal bubble!" Firestar yowled.

"Awww, listen to the kitty purr!" Tobi grinned. Yes, he has a mask, he's grinning UNDER it, okay? You can't see him, but he's grinning. Stop complaining!

Firestar groaned. This was going to be a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG life.

* * *

Cloudtail...

"Hey, Naruto! Want to go out for some ramen?" Sakura asked.

_Aw, why not?_ Cloudtail thought. "Sure!"

* * *

Later, at the ramen shop that belongs to...Ichiraku? Is that how you spell that?

_Ugh! This ramen is digusting!_ Cloudtail thought bitterly. _But SilentShadow096 warned me that Naruto loves ramen, so......_

"I'm full," Cloudtail muttered.

"But you only had one bowl!" Ichiraku protested.

* * *

Naruto...

"Hi, Cloudtail!" Brightheart mewed.

Naruto looked down at himself. "OH MY GOODNESS I'M A CAT!"

"Eh?" Brightheart asked.

"Calm down everyone!" Spottedpaw13, appearing out of nowhere, announced. Then she proceeded to tell everyone in Thunderclan what had happened.

Brightheart glanced at Naruto. "So....he's a ninja?"

Spottedpaw13 just stared at Brightheart. "..."

* * *

Later that night...

Firestar looked up at the cave top. _Spottedpaw13, I want out. NOW._

Cloudtail stared at the ceiling top. _Get me out of this nightmare full of ramen! SPOTTEDPAW13!!!!_

Ivypaw stared at the white blob. _Wow, I think I'm in love with that weird emo ninja. Why does...? Oh well, forget that, I miss actual landscape._

Spottedpaw13 groaned. _Guess I should fix this now. Okay, this never happened, okay?

* * *

_***I apologize if I messed up Tobi's personality. **

****I also apologize if I messed up Deidara's personality. That's not going to help me, though, I'm going to get killed if I messed it up. Oh, at this point, I apologize for botching everyone else's personalities too. I'm not that Naruto-knowledgeable...........or am I? Spottedpaw13 is a good author! (HAHA not)**

***** Seriously, how is blonde not spelled right?

* * *

**

**Guess who's back? Back again? Spottedpaw13's back! Stop making Yugioh Abridged references!**

**Advertisements! Check out SilentShadow096 on Youtube if you feel like it. At least look at the background picture on the profile...**

**More advertisements! Go to my profile, click 'My Forums' and click Questions, Roleplay, and Other Things if you have a question...or if you're bored. **

**Even more advertisements! I'm going to add a couple chapters to Can You Say 1,000 Mousetails? !**

**Enough LittleKuriboh references.....**

**~Spottedpaw13~  
**


	23. YOU'RE GamE IS MESED up

**Warning: The Following Chapter Contains Naruto Characters. And Do The Mario. Also, All Of These Words Are Capitalized For No Reason...?  
Challenge from sandrydragon: nine-tailed fox attacks ThunderClan (YAY), Hollyleaf explodes (YES!!!!!!!), shave Firestar (Are you sure that you don't know everything about Warriors I like/dislike?), Bluestar Does the Mario (.......blinkblink........), Spottedleaf mysteriously dies (WHOPEE, wait, I don't know about that one....), and Gaara kills Leopardstar. (Old enough to DIE in a MOON!!!!!HAHA SPOILERS!!!!!!!I think....is that just a rumor?)  
I've submited my own challenge. Be sure to send in your Warriors OCs. I desperately need them for the challenge.

* * *

**"Hey, Firestar!" Brambleclaw yowled.

"Hi, Brambleclaw! What's up?" Firestar asked.

"The sky," Brambleclaw reported. Firestar just sighed. "Hey, Firestar, have you ever watched Naruto the A bridged Series by MasakoX and Vegeta3986/Vegeta8639?"

"No, why?" Firestar asked.

"Because it STINKS! DON'T WATCH IT!" Lionblaze growled.

"Where'd you come from?" Jayfeather asked.

"Who knows?" Ferncloud asked.

"Hey, I like that Abridged Series!" Spottedpaw13 protested. "It's one of my favorites! Along with...well, I shan't continue. Is shan't even a word? Anyway, don't say I didn't warn you!" And with that, Spottedpaw13 vanished.

"SAMUMINOI SGOINGTOBEAL IGHTNINGST YLEJUTSUN INJA!!!!!" Brambleclaw whispered.

"What?" Mousefur yowled.

"Is she a jinchuuriki?" Longtail asked, even if I spelled that wrong.

"Um, no, I don't even know why the Akatsuki are in the story," Brambleclaw told him. NOTICE HOW HE DIDN'T SAY POKEMON. JUST AKATSUKI.

Suddenly, a fox attacked.

"What kind of fox has nine tails?" Ivypaw asked.

"Ninetails, duh," Dovepaw growled.

"No, it's the Nine-Tailed Fox. The most dangerous of the Tailed-Beasts," Graystripe told her. The two apprentices stared at him. "What? Can't we have at least one Naruto nerd in this story?" Despite the fact that we words do not know enough about the anime/manga to be nerds, yes, we can have one Naruto nerd. "Told you!"

"On three, we jump it. Uno, dos, TRES!" Firestar yowled. "That's a three. In Spanish."

The ThunderClan cats shrugged and jumped on it.

"Seal it into Spottedleaf!" Purdy told ThunderClan.

"Why?" Brackenfur asked.

"Because 2 + 2 = Fish," Purdy retorted. "Do it!"

Firestar shrugged. Hollyleaf proceeded to seal the beast into Spottedleaf. As she finished, she exploded.

"Well, that took away excitement," Jayfeather commented.

Just then, Itachi appeared. "Where's the Nine-tailed fox?"

"OMG! IT'S ITACHI OF THE AKATSUKI!!!" Graystripe screamed like a fangirl. He ran up to Itachi. "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH????"

"What did I ever see in him?" Millie asked herself.

"Where's the Nine-tailed fox?" Itachi demanded.

"There," Graystripe told him, pointing with his tail at Spottedleaf. "Can I have you autograph?"

Itachi picked up Spottedleaf and went back to the Akatsuki hideout.

"That stinks," Graystripe muttered.

* * *

"I have a new favorite Pokemon on my Pokemon game!" Spottedpaw13 announced, but no one really cared.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Akatsuki Cave...

"NO, Tobi, we are NOT naming this the Bat Cave," Pain told Tobi.

"Found it," Itachi announced, holding up Spottedleaf.

"Where'd you come from?" Sasori asked, despite the fact that since Tobi is here, Sasori should be kind of I DON'T KNOW _DEAD????_

"It's not important," Itachi replied.

"The Nine-Tails is in a CAT?" Kisame asked. "Oh, like that would ever happen!"

"Quiet, Kisame. It did happen," Itachi replied. Then they went through the process of removing the nine-tails until it left Spottedleaf and Spottedleaf died, though one could suspect that she was about to die ANYWAY, since like Sasori, she currently shouldn't be alive.

* * *

SASORINODANNA Er.....ThunderClan....

"What's that?" Firestar asked as Foxleap took out a razor.

Foxleap grinned. "Let's find out, shall we?" The annoying cat proceeded to turn on the razor and shave Firestar.

"We didn't meet the fund raising goal yet!" Firestar protested. "Plus, we were going to DYE MY FUR, not SHAVE it."

"Too bad," Foxleap told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in StarClan...

"Oh come on, Bluestar, don't be shy," Spottedleaf told her.

"Aren't you supposed to be alive in this chapter?" Bluestar asked.

"I just died."

"Oh....NO I'M NOT DOING IT!!!"

Yellowfang sighed. "Come on, Bluestar. No harm will be done."

"I REFUSE!"

Whitestorm blinked. "It's just a bit of fun. You'll be fine."

"I'm NOT doing it, okay? It's stupid and annoying!"*

"Looks like Bluestar is a chicken!" Tallstar taunted.

"BAWK BAW BAWK!" Nightstar mocked. Crookedstar quickly joined in.

"Fine, I'll Do the Mario, okay?" Bluestar groaned.

Talonpaw clicked a button, and suddenly music filled the skies.

_Do the Mario! SWING your arms, from side to side Come on, it's time to go, DO THE MARIO! TAKE one step, and back again Let's do the Mario, All together now!_

Bluestar sighed and did as the song commanded. We words like the image of this as a Youtube video, but we words will say no more.

As the song ended, every member of StarClan clapped.

* * *

Happy RiverClan! Think Positive! This song's quite annoying, something bout purple ink!

Two figures faced off. One was a cat. The other was...a Twoleg.

"So we fight," Leopardstar mewed.

"So we fight," Gaara repeated. At this point, we words are too tired to remember personalities. They're close enough.

Immediately, Gaara used his sand to choke Leopardstar to death. Stripes filled the screen.

WE'RE SOORY, YOU'RE GAME IS NO SO MESED UP IT're GRAMMER AND SPELING ARE MESSeD Up. PLeASE REstArT.

* * *

**That was hilariously fun. Keep up the challenges, you guys!**

***We here at Spottedpaw13, we meaning me, actually do enjoy Do the Mario. Bluestar's opinions do not reflect our, meaning my, own.**

**Remember! Y-  
**


	24. GO SIT IN TIME OUT!

**Warning: Recent Newspapers report that a certain Nine-Tailed fox ate a certain ThunderClan leader named Firestar. Hmm......  
The following chapter contains changed ages. Please do not view if you think that all ages are awesome the way the are and should stay as such. Or maybe you should read it anyway.  
This challenge is from hi. Hi hi! Anyway, It's a Gathering, everyone's the opposite age, and it has to be random.

* * *

**Firestar looked at his Clanmates. "According to Jayfeather, our ages will mysteriously change in five seconds."

"What in the-" Brambleclaw began, before he looked at himself. "I'm a kit!"

"I'm REALLY old," Random kit number 1 moaned.

"Hey, Longtail, look! I'm really really young now!" Mousefur squeaked.

"I still can't see," Longtail muttered. His age didn't change much for some reason.

"Alright," Firestar squeaked. The ThunderClan leader was the age of a newborn kit. Literally, he was born yesterday now. "Let's go to the Gathering!"

"I'm TOO OLD!" Lionblaze moaned.

"I'm the same age," Dovepaw muttered. "MY MENTOR IS REALLY OLD! EW!"

"YAY! NO TRAINING!" Ivypaw exclaimed. The excited apprentice began a chant. "No more training, no more training, no more-"

"Not so fast, youngster," Purdy interrupted. He was about their age. "I'm training you."

"We still have to train, we still have to train," Ivypaw chanted darkly under her breath. One could believe she would become a villain in the future.

"Let's GO already!" Firestar, or should I say Rusty? Firekit?, squeaked, and ThunderClan followed the teeny tiny ThunderClan leader.

* * *

At the Gathering, when all four Clans arrived, Spottedpaw13 appeared, squealing like a fangirl. "You guys will never guess-"

"You caught a shiny Mighteyena," Toadfoot growled. "Go away." Spottedpaw13 rolled her eyes, stuck her tongue out at him, and left. A small raincloud formed over the kit-sized warrior's head, raining on him.

"Okay," Onestar squeaked. "What's going on?"

"How many watts are in this lightbulb?" Littlecloud asked, staring at the light bulb with a now young face.

"5432363426!" Firestar announced.

"!!!" Leopardstar growled.

"WHAT?" Smallear asked. "I'M SO DEAD I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"THIS CHAPTER HAS NO PLOT ANYMORE!" Blackstar squealed. "DO THE MARIO!"

Do the Mario! SWING-

"We've made that joke about eighty times now. Something else, please," Leopardstar squeaked.

How about the fart noise?

"I prefer the Do the Mario over that."

Okay....DO THE MARI-

"I SAID NO!"

Do a barrel roll, missy.

"NO!" Leopardstar muttered.

Time out.

Leopardstar sighed and went into the time out corner. "Have fun!"

No speaking in the time out corner.

"GFFKHBJKFGJWEOTI#$OR#()%#$(^T#!!!!" Lionblaze shouted. "I'M VERY OLD!"

"Mommy?" Dawnflower asked Minnowpaw(what'sherwarri orname). "Lionblaze swore."

"TIME OUT!" Jayfeather spat. His brother muttered something inaudible and sat in the corner.

"He didn't swear," Dovepaw defended her mentor. Her VERY OLD mentor.

"However, everyone-" Spottedpaw13 recited.

"Go away!" Jayfeather growled.

Spottedpaw13 rolled her eyes and left.

Furzepaw, Troutpaw, and Hollowpaw all began singing. "So if we all come together, we know what to do-"

"We don't love you back," Crowfeather hissed. "Sing that Sailor Song somewhere else.

"WE ALL COME TOGETHER JUST TO SING WE LOVE YOU!" Troutpaw sang in Crowfeather's face.

"TIME OUT!" Crowfeather his-grow-spat...yes, spat... at Troutpaw, fury lighting his eyes. Troutpaw shivered and did as he was told.

"I win!" Firestar squeaked. "Can we go home now? I have to make a poo-poo."

"EWW!" everyone spat, and the Gathering ended.

* * *

**Witness a piece of art, my midnight works! Thank you, hold your boos! I do not need them! They go in the REVIEW box, not the audible part of your vocabulary! Yes, I'm tired! How did you know I was Mrs. Nesbit?  
Lionblaze didn't really swear, I just typed random stuff and got a bunch of #$%#%$#% stuff.**


	25. Harry Potter and the Stalkers

**If you thought this story was dead, I have news for you. It's not. If it was dead, I'd have told you. My on**ly discontinued stories are my Sonic the Hedgehog stories. NOT this one OR Path of Dreams.** Why'd this unbold? Oh well.  
This challenge is from Jagged Lightning. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Grange, Neville Longbottom, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and Draco Malfoy invade a Gathering. This ought to be fun.

* * *

**Firestar cleared his throat. "Um, WE'RE GOING TO START!"

The Clan cats at the Gathering glared at him.

"Firestar, we just ended," Leopardstar whispered.

"Huh? No, we didn't, we just got here." Firestar seemed confused.

"I think you're having a memory loss problem," Blackstar growled.

"...CURSE YOU SPOTTEDPAW13!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Firestar yowled.

"Don't curse me, it rebounds on you," Spottedpaw13 spat as a lightning bolt hit Firestar in the face.

"GAH!" Firestar growled.

"Oh my goodness," Ron Weasley gasped. "Look at all the kittens!"

"Look, it's a strange one!" Blackstar retorted.

"Look at all the kittens that speak English! They are so adorable!" Ron added.

Harry walked over to Onestar. "Are you an Animagus?"

"A what now?" Onestar raised an eyebrow that he didn't have.

"Are you an animagus?" Harry repeated.

"An animaple? What's that?" Leopardstar asked.

"Are you an ANIMAGUS?" Harry repeated himself once more.

"You're speaking too quickly." Blackstar rolled his eyes.

"Are. You. An. Animagus?" Harry Potter asked.

"I...don't think so..." Onestar shrugged with the collar bone he also does not have. Onestar is so amazing!

"I HEARD THAT!" Spottedpaw13 growled.

Woops. Onestar is NOT amazing.

Draco Malfoy walked over to Firestar. "What happened to you?"

"I got struck by lightning by her." Firestar pointed to Spottedpaw13.

"Stinks, doesn't it?" Draco asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be a villain?" Firestar asked. "One of those Death Eater people?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course."

Luna sighed. "I think there are a few gollygots in here."

"What are those?" Neville asked.

"They make you think cats are speaking English," Luna replied grimly.

"...Oh, no," Neville gasped. "I have A GOLLYGOT!"

"I'm a Harry Potter fangirl in training!" Ginny exclaimed. "And I'm loathed so much that I only have one line."

"That you are," Spottedpaw13 agreed. "Go Luna!"

"Oh my, I believe I have a fan," Luna noticed.

"That you do," Firestar moaned before fainting of shock, which already should have happened.

"There are stalkers.....everywhere...." Dovepaw whispered to Ivypaw.

"I think you mean cosplayers," Ivypaw muttered.

"No. They're stalkers." Dovepaw confirmed.

Suddenly, Tigerstar and Cinderpaw appeared with laser guns.

"I WAS RIGHT! STALKERS!" Dovepaw screamed.

* * *

**That was a bit....awkward. Nevertheless, quite interesting. There's a good reason I don't write Harry Potter. Hahahahehehe....Oh, you don't care.  
Well that stinks. Stay tuned!**


	26. Tobi and his new Sempai

**I definitely don't feel like doing this story anymore. That became kinda obvious.  
So that leaves a total of 6 chapters left, including this one. ****By the powers of StarClan, everyone used in this challenge is alive.**

**The following challenge is from sandydragon. The rules are ****the tailed demons invades a gathering, Spottedleaf gets beaten up by Bluestar, Bluestar gets hit by my favorite jutsu, Firestar is haunted by Tigerstar, make Tigerstar wear a pink tutu and attack Deidara, and the Akatsuki gets shredded by Hollyleaf except Tobi who renames her Deidei and takes her to the vet. None of the characters can be in Starclan.

* * *

**All the tailed demons gathered together. Unfortunately, we words are far too lazy to look up what they are at 8:30, even though we know the nine-tailed fox and the three-tailed turtle (I think), but eh.

"Let's go invade a Gathering!" One-Tail suggested.

"YES!" Two-Tail agreed. "That would be fun.

"You're not going to call me Three-Tail, are you?" Three-Tail asked. "Darn. I feel like some kind of target, or specimen."

"You're a target," Four-Tail reminded Three-Tail.

"This lacks creativity," Five-Tail muttered.

"Hm." Six-Tail grunted.

"What are you, anyway?" Seven-Tail asked Six-Tail. "Are you the cat?"

"I don't know," Six-Tail snapped.

"I LIKE PIE!" Eight-Tail yelled, or yowled if Eight-Tail is a cat.

"SILENCE!" Nine-Tail hissed. "As the fox, I command that we go before Six-Tail kills Seven-Tail."

"Whatever. I lack creativity," Five-Tail whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile....at the Gathering....

"And that's why only two stories have a real plot and only two stories aren't random humor that is funny for about two seconds," Firestar reported.

"Why are you reporting this again?" Blackstar asked.

"I told him to," Bluestar replied.

"Why does ThunderClan have two leaders? This is insane!" Onestar moaned.

And right about then, the Tailed Demons invaded.

"Isn't one of them a cat?" Firestar asked.

"ADVENTURE!" Eight-Tail replied.

"That's my line!" Spottedpaw13 spat.

Bluestar started beating up Spottedleaf then, too.

"Why?" Spottedleaf sobbed.

"BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!" Bluestar spat. "Oh, and no one really likes you except the 10 million fans you have. But _I_ have _20 million_ fans."

"NOOOO!" Spottedleaf sobbed...again.

After Bluestar did this, she got hit by some kind of jutsu.

"What was that?" Bluestar hissed.

"Some kind of medical ninja jutsu...." Two-Tail told her.

"Hey, you talk! Anyway, if it's medical, then wHY DOES IT HURT?" Bluestar wondered.

"I think you're overreacting- never mind," Two-Tail commented as Bluestar showed her the spot that was bleeding from the medical ninja jutsu thing. "That probably hurts."

"Like StarClan it does!" Bluestar yowled.

* * *

ThunderClan camp....a different period of time, obviously....

Firestar sighed. "Time to settle down for some nice, good old sleep." And with that, he fell asleep.

_"Firestar......Firestar...."_

_"Who's there?" _

_"Firestar.......Firestar......."_

_"Stop saying your name already!" Tigerstar spat._

_"Sorry," Firestar apologized._

_"Anyway, I've come to haunt you." Tigerstar's tail twitched._

_"Huh?" Firestar raised an eyebrow as he ate his chocolate pudding. "It's not working...."_

_"I know that, you furball!" Tigerstar growled. Firestar shivered. "Better. Now five me you chocolate pudding!"_

_"What chocolate pudding?" Firestar asked, continuing to eat his vanilla pudding._

_"Sorry, vanilla pudding," Tigerstar corrected himself._

_"What vanilla pudding?" Firestar asked, continuing to eat his banana pudding._

_"Sorry, banana pudding," Tigerstar corrected himself._

_"What banana pudding?" Firestar asked, continuing to eat his chocolate pudding._

_"That's what it was the first time!" Tigerstar told him. "Chocolate pudding."_

_Firestar thrust the pudding in Tigerstar's face. Indeed, it was strawberry._

_"I'm outta here," Tigerstar grumbled._

Firestar woke up. "Uh? What chocolate pudding?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Akatsuki cave....

"For the last time, Tobi, we're not going to call it the 'Bat Cave'," Deidara told him.

"And why not?" Tobi asked.

"Copyright issues."

"Copyright issues yourself!" Tigerstar growled. He put on a pink tutu and attacked Deidara.

"Ah! Kitty attack!" Deidara screamed.

"I'm not in StarClan!" a dead Sasori commented. "I'm just dead."

"I don't care," Zetsu muttered. "I'm hungry."

Immediately, Deidara stopped his fight with Tigerstar by hurling him in a random direction and running away from Zetsu.

"Not so fast." Hollyleaf stood in Deidara's way. "In order to go through, Deidara, you must sing 'Dude Looks like a Lady'."

"No way! I'm a MALE!" Deidara told her. "And I don't look like a lady."

Hollyleaf coughed. "Fans say otherwise." Fan girl screaming could be heard for two seconds. "If you don't, I will shred you all to bits."

"Go ahead," Zetsu told Hollyleaf. "I'm in the mood for some cat for dinner."

Hollyleaf ignored the fact that Zetsu probably wasn't even being done right, and proceeded to shred everyone. Soon, Tobi was the only one left. "Now you get yours, Tobi."

Tobi simply clapped. "Bravo, Hollyleaf. Now I, Madara Uchiha, am the only leader of the Akatuski, which I founded!" He stopped and looked at Hollyleaf. "You need to go to the vet. Come on, Deidei!"

"Wait...........what?" Hollyleaf gave him a weird look.

"They give you lollipops when you're done!" Tobi added.

* * *

**Yes, I added Madara. What, it seemed like good enough timing.  
I've decided something. Now there's four chapters left, after this one.  
Challenges will no longer be excepted.  
Challenges will no longer be excepted. If you send in a challenge, it shall be ignored. You've been warned.  
Time for me to get ready.....hmm.**


End file.
